<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hello Stranger by minchanlovers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588315">Hello Stranger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/minchanlovers/pseuds/minchanlovers'>minchanlovers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bang Chan is Whipped, Best Friends, Car Sex, Chan and Minho were besties, Chan is a player now, Cheating, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Flashbacks, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Horny Teenagers, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Kitchen Sex, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Made For Each Other, Minho hates it, Only in their past though xD, Past Friendship, Phone Sex, Romantic Friendship, Second Chances, Sexy Times, Sweet/Hot, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:42:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>39,009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/minchanlovers/pseuds/minchanlovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Minho is 14, he asks Chan for a kiss, because he has never done it before. When Minho is 17, Chan asks him to return the favor, only to get him pinned against a wall in a dark room.<br/>When Chan is 23, he wants Minho, his past childhood friend. The same friend that Chan had left behind five years ago. </p><p>Or, Minho and Chan are best friends and their friendship ends up because of a fight.<br/>Both of them move on, until they meet again after five years, thanks to no other but Han Jisung.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>162</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Past and Present.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a roller coaster of emotions, it gets funny and sad and sexy, so if you like it, please share some comments ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Year 2012. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chan was looking at the screen of his laptop, chewing on his bottom lip. He could hear no sounds coming from downstairs. His parents were already asleep. The clock on the wall was ticking painfully slow, counting the seconds of his hesitation. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He was 15, horny and alone. All of his friends stopped texting in their group chat some hours ago and he used the lonely hour to do something new. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Watch men porn in a website that Jisung had sent to him the same day. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chan took a deep breath, his fingers lingering over the spacebar as if he was hesitating. It wasn’t like he had never watched porn, just not that type of action. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He pressed the key and the video started. Chan’s eyes focused on the screen and he watched the preview of the ‘movie’ starting with two males, who just casually greeted each other, laughed. He had the volume down so nobody could hear any sound, so he missed the whole plot. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Then the porn actors started making out and Chan’s eyes widened. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kissing. Chan was 15 and still never had his first kiss. He imagined the feeling. But watching those two guys making out like crazy somehow was ruining his imagination of the whole meaning of kissing. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The way that their tongues were captured tangling on the camera made him feel curious. </span>
    <span>His free hand moved down to his shorts and he hesitated for a moment. </span>
    <span>Nobody was going to see him doing this. Jisung and Minho were probably asleep, they wouldn’t call, his parents wouldn’t let him go out anyway. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He had time for this. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chan was just putting his hand down to his shorts when he heard some sound in the background. He immediately pressed the space bar and closed the laptop, turning around to where the sound came from. </span>
    <span>Another bang on the window followed and he frowned. After a moment, Chan figured that someone was just throwing rocks at his window, meaning that someone was there. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>At that hour of the night it could be just one person. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What the…”  Chan mumbled and stood up from the chair, walking slowly towards the window. Another rock followed and he opened it right after it nearly broke his window. He looked down and spotted a dark figure standing in his back garden, picking another rock from the ground.        “Don’t do that! It’s too loud.”  He whisper shouted at his best friend, frowning down at him.       “What are you doing here?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Channy, come down” the boy replied in the same quite way and waved for Chan to follow.    “Hurry”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s 11, you know that I can’t”  Chan whined, already preparing himself for the small jump. There was a rope hidden under the long ivy that grew long and pretty around his house for many years. Of course Minho came up with the idea to sneak Chan out of his home in the middle of the night whenever he wanted to, and of course he was never calling before deciding to visit. But Chan was always going down, even though he always suffered from scratches and leafs stuck in his hair. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He somehow mastered how to pick up the rope and slid down from the second floor without embarrassing himself in front of his crazy friend. So as he pulled the rope out of the ivy, Chan skillfully moved down, making almost no sound as he stepped down. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He frowned at Minho, showing him his bruised palms. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I hate your ideas every time.”  He told the other, releasing a dramatic sigh.          “So, whats so important? I don’t wanna be grounded again.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The other just hushed and grabbed his hand, pulling Chan down on the lonely path between the bushes, surrounding the big garden in Chan's yard. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chan knew the place that Minho was bringing him to, that was his hiding place ever since he was younger, the only place where no one could see him angry or frustrated.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He showed that place to Minho once when the younger came for the first time and asked Chan to disobey and run away from home. That night they spent hours at that hidden place, right beside the big oak,they spoke whole night there, shared stories and got even closer as friends.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Minho stopped there and turned against Chan, wearing that devilish smile on his face and eyes, sparkling under the dim light.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Channy… I’m turning 14 real soon, you know that right?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“In  three days.”  Chan replied smartly, throwing him a knowing look.       “Of course I know, I already bought you a present.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Throw it away. I want something else.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But….”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Listen… I can’t turn 14 and still be that… nerdy, you know. I need to get prepared for the life of adults and stuff so…” Minho was doing that sweet thing with his eyes, blinking at him, reminding Chan that he was nervous. He was still holding Chan`s hand and he could feel it sweating against his palm.      “I made up my mind and because this is going to be a present for my birthday, you can’t say no.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chan was looking at him sceptically, knowing that whatever his friend wanted from him was going to be trouble, but he still listened carefully, waiting for him to speak up his mind. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So?”  He asked, raising an eyebrow.      “What is it?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I...um…” Minho released an awkward laughter.    “I want my first kiss to be with you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"What?”  Chan felt like he just eat his own brain, which meant that his head got empty for seconds and he just blinked at his best friend, wondering if that was one of his lame jokes or he was seriously asking him for a kiss. But the look on Minho’s face remained the same and he kept blinking, giving out that it was real. A kiss?      “But I haven't kissed anyone yet, why do you want me to kiss you?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Exactly” Minho almost jumped from his spot.       “We can teach each other together. Listen, I know that this is weird, but as best friends we should help each other. I can’t ask Jisung, because he already had his first kiss and you know… He is a bit cocky about it.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Which is why you should ask him?”  Chan argued back, but a weird imagination of Jisung and Minho, being in the same position as the actors in the porn movie made him shake and frown. He released his hand from Minho’s hold.         “No, forget it. Let’s do it, me and you.”  He said confidently, trying to keep his cool even when his ears started burning. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wow, okay…. I didn’t expect you to agree that fast” Minho was the one getting tones more nervous now, but even like that, he made a step closer, feeling his body sweating, heart pounds right into his ears when he took the last step closer and was now able to feel Chan`s breath against his face. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, close your eyes. This is weird.” Chan looked down at his friend’s lips, nervously biting his own as if he wasn’t sure if they would be wet enough or dry, he wondered if his breath was good, if Minho was going to enjoy what the hell he just asked him to do. But if Minho wanted to be kissed, then Chan had to be the one doing it. He waited for his friend to close his eyes and stared at him with hesitation, leaning just an inch. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chan didn’t do the same like Minho, he didn’t close his eyes when he closed the distance between their faces and kissed him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
*****************</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Year 2020. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan was leaning with one shoulder rested against his locker, currently wiping his wet hair with a towel. It was a hot day, he just had a football game finished in the university yard, he was too lazy to shower at home and he ran into a sweet scene 30 minutes after he refreshed himself under the shower. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two nerds, whispering calming words to each other, too scared to be gay in front of their course of friends or whatever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan spaced out just for a moment and then his thoughts of the past got disturbed when he pushed the locker closed too harsh and cut the secret conversation of the two nerds. Well, they needed to be encouraged anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can stop hiding, you know, I can literally hear your lame excuses.”  Chan said out loud, hearing more whispers, the sound of footsteps  coming closer to him and then two heads popped out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two freaked out faces, eyes sizing him up and down. He had no idea who these boys were, but he didn’t care anyway. Chan picked his bag, thinking about himself, 8 years ago when he was also hesitating over a kiss. It was ridiculous. Embarrassing, but it was the moment when Chan realized that there was nothing wrong to kiss someone when you really want it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just make out, I won’t tell anyone.” He winked at the boys and headed towards the door, not looking back to see the shocked faces of these cowards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he heard his name getting whispered, of course, since everybody had to know who the fuck was Bang fucking Chan and he liked getting the attention from every corner. Even to cock block a young pair of fools who were scared to make the first step. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan crossed the hallway with his headphones on. For some reason he decided to play a song that he used to like as a kid. He couldn’t really connect any memory to it, but he liked the melancholic melody, the lyrics… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then a bleached blonde hair popped on the corner, taking his attention. Chan pulled his headphones off and hurried up to follow the short boy, not minding that he had company. Felix was another nerd, a boy from his course that Chan grew to like since Felix was helping him out with topics, did his projects without complaining and also loved to play football. He was a good party in general.<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan reached out to stop the boy in his tracks, tapping him on the shoulder which successfully freaked out the blonde and he jumped on his spot, dropping all of his belongings. </span>
  <span>Chan just heard Felix’s  ‘<em>What the fuck man</em>’, when his eyes locked at the guy who accompanied him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brown hair, styled perfectly to one side, face looking not so chubby and slim body. Good pick of clothes and nice showes. Two curious eyes captured Chan in a gaze and for a moment Chan got back in his past, remembering at least hundred moments like this. All at once.<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<em>Jisung</em>?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Channy”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>***************</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Year 2013. </strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was a hot day, Chan just learned how to play a guitar or at least he thought so, Jisung beside him was busy to write down lyrics so he didn’t mind his weak tries to sound professional. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jisung had passion to create his own music one day while Chan literally had no idea what to do with his life. His parents were talking about him, becoming a lawyer one day, just like his dad, or a businessman, or a doctor. While he just…. adapted to whatever his best friends liked.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He tried dancing with Minho many times, but he sucked, no matter how encouraging his friend was to teach him some steps. Chan was lazy. So he picked music. But his mind wasn’t coming up with lyrics while Jisung was writing poems, he was creating stories, later on turned them into music. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chan… he really had no idea what he liked to do. He just loved spending time with his friends, so for him it wasn’t a big deal if he sucked to be an artist. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Listen to this.”  He elbowed Jisung before playing some weird tuned melody on the guitar.       “Is it good?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s okay i guess” Jisung replied with a smile and rolled his brown eyes back down on the paper, patting it with his fingers.       “One day we are gonna be famous, you know? Creating music, being artists. Minho is gonna dance for the band and we are gonna travel the world, spreading our music to everyone. Can you imagine it?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Even though Chan was 16 years old, he was somehow thinking very skeptical all the time, while both Minho and Jisung were still having big dreams and spoke about future as if it was going to be that awesome. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He still smiled, putting the guitar down.          “I guess I can be your manager. Since I suck at everything that I try.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Channy, come on. You are gonna be the best one day, I believe in you” Jisung smiled back at him.      “Plus, you have the visuals, yes?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Another frown followed.        “What visuals? My hair is shit.”  Chan said and ruffled his messy curls, getting annoyed that Jisung was pointing out all of his imperfections.          “Whatever. At least I will have the money to get a car one day and drive you around. See? I can also be your driver.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jisung laughed at that.       “Fair enough. We just don’t have to split ways, like never. That’s the whole point.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course.”  Chan smacked his friend’s hand when Jisung reached out to him. Then another figure joined them and he looked up to see Minho arriving at the back yard, wearing his baggy clothes and some vest that looked too cropped. Chan got a little scandalized to see Minho’s arms and ribs naked, not that he had never seen him topless, but he was always looking away quickly. And as he stared for way too long, he felt how his ears started to burn. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yo Minho, you are too late as always” Jisung broke the silence and Chan`s distraction along with it and his eyes rolled up to see the well known devilish smile on Minho`s round face.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You nerds have to see this. My cousin came to town, bringing a bike with himself. We gotta steal it and drive it, I swear this is gonna rock.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“A bike? Are you crazy? You can’t drive.”  As far as Chan knew, 15 years old dudes were not allowed to ride any type of vehicles, so this was against the law and he knew that if his parents caught him up in trouble again, he was going to get grounded forever.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And despite being sceptical about the stupid idea that Minho came up with, one look at him broke every wall that Chan had in front of himself. When Minho smiled at him, Chan was ready to do everything. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
****************</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Year 2020. </strong>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you going this dressed up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan got startled when he got disturbed by his roommate. His head was stuck in the past again and Chan started to wonder how he was even remembering bullshits like that after such a long time had passedn. Somehow remembering himself back then was making him angry. </span>
  <span>Chan wasn’t that stuck up and stupid anymore. He wasn’t hesitating for everything like he used to and he stopped having doubts about himself in everything that he does now. It was like he was remembering a past memory of a nerd who had nothing to do with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was different, he became immune to people’s comments about himself, he stopped listening to whatever the fuck his parents wanted and mostly - believed in himself at all cost. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because at some point Chan lost the two people who were doing that for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meeting Han Jisung after five years was weird. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan was used to the lack of his best friends through the period of his life where he was conflicted with his personality, when he was discovering himself. He got used to trust himself and not depend on them. Chan wanted to be whoever the hell he wanted to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, one piece of his past was still remaining - <em>Hyunjin</em>, whose side Chan was never going to lose. Instead of relying on Hyunjin, Chan had turned into his pilar, the person who would support Hyunjin in his every decision and guide him to be the person who he was now - his best friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just going out.”  Chan cut it shortly, deciding to keep a secret his night meeting with his old friend, just because he knew what it would do to Hyunjin. A lot had happened five years ago, so Chan wanted to keep this meeting to himself. It was just a night where he was about to hang out with Jisung, be awkward, share some stories and go back into his shared apartment where Hyunjin was going to wait for him to hear the spicy details. Which Chan was not planning to share with him yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hiding secrets from me now?”  Chan turned around to look at Hyunjin and raised an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not going to fuck tonight.”  He stated, making his friend giggle. Hyunjin wasn’t emotionally deprived like Chan. He looked like a freaking model, grew up tall and pretty, had bleached his hair blonde recently and owned the face of a freaking movie star. He could literally fuck around and be a bitch, but instead he was getting romantically involved with assholes, preferring to be in a relationship instead of having one night stands like Chan. So whenever Chan was going out to fuck someone from his social media or university, Hyunjin was calling him an asshole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, right. This is why you look like a sugar daddy.”  Hyunjin threw him a wink and laughed, approaching him slowly.    “Anyway, you can make sure to stay out for the night and do what you love to do. I need some lonely time with Seungmin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin was Hyunjin’s current boyfriend. Some nerd from his college, who was spoiling Hyunjin like crazy. Chan used to mess around with the guy until one night Seungmin asked him out, brought him in a club and beat Chan in a drinking game. Ever since then Chan approved him to be with his best friend. Seungmin wasn’t that big of a nerd anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re gonna finally suck a dick.” Chan made an inappropriate gesture and earned a hit from Hyunjin that was nowhere near strong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on. We are still testing each other. I can’t just sleep with him.” Hyunjin said in a matter of fact and smiled at Chan.           “You look good, i’m jealous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you wish Seungmin was hot like me.” Chan winked back at him and checked himself in the mirror one last time. He picked leather pants, a black vest with a deep V-neck that would show his collar bones. He had no idea why he wanted to show off with his toned body in front of Jisung, but a part of him just wanted to show him how cocky Chan became after he started working out years ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Jisung offered to go out with him, Chan figured out that there was no reason for him to reject the offer. It’s been years since he last saw the guy. It wasn’t like they were going to become best friends again. But hanging out with an old pal wasn’t a bad idea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be rude to people Chan. Guys don’t date assholes like you.”  Hyunjin mumbled and turned around to leave his room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for the useless advice, baby.”  Chan yelled after his back and smiled, throwing himself one last look in the mirror. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no sight of the messy curly brown hair that Chan used to have. There was no clue of the bony body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no sign of hesitation as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan just wondered over one thing…. If Jisung had come to Seoul, then where was </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>*********************</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Year 2015.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Guys, meet Hyunjin. He is the boy next door, just moved in a week ago and ….”  Chan was wearing a wild smile, having his hands on a tall, skinny boy’s shoulders, rubbing them soothingly while the boy waved shily to his best friends, trying to avoid too much staring.        “.... he is the reason why I wasn’t coming to meet you. You know, we had to get along and my parents absolutely love him, so I </span>
    <span>can’t be grounded anymore.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It was about time, if you ask me” Jisung laughed from aside and hurried up to reach Hyunjin and greet him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Apart from him Minho was still sitting on the bench at the small park that they were currently at, just staring at all of them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And why won’t you be grounded anymore? What makes him better than us?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hyunjin tensed immediately, looking down. </span>
    <span>Chan frowned a little, stepping away from him so he could join Minho on the bench. When he sat down, he bumped him with a shoulder and looked aside at Minho'</span>
    <span>s annoyed face. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Because he is my age, my parents like him, he has a car even, can you imagine? My dad told me I should get some driving lessons and learn from Hyunjin.”  Chan spoke with excitement, leaving Jisung to deal with Hyunjin’s shyness, since he was great at befriending people. And also…. Minho looked like he wasn’t really liking the idea of a new member in their small group.        “Come on, he is nice. Give him a chance.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You speak of him like he is an angel, Chan” Minho mumbled and his sharp glare locked at Chan`s face.       “Just say it. This one is rich and fancy, not a bully like Jisung and me. Your parents like him, because he is the same snob like them and they will let you go out with him, but will never let you go out with us. Good for you. You just found yourself a best friend, why would you need us, right? We don’t have a car, not even a driving licence and oh… we are not the same age as you, obviously you got tired in spending time with kids. Good luck then.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why are you talking as if I dumped you?”  Chan didn’t include Jisung in the story that Minho was telling, because one look at him was enough to assure him that Jisung was already accepting his new friend, talking to him excitedly, while Minho was just talking shit for some reason.          “I just like someone else, is that so wrong?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No I guess. You can like whoever you want.” Minho mumbled before he stood up. He wanted to make his next words his last and leave the park.      “And you didn’t dump me yet, but I have the feeling that you are going to do that very soon. I’m just getting prepared.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Somehow everything around Chan lost color and he didn’t plan to even get that worked up by Minho’s stupid complainings, but he was just turning into adult, that childish side of him was only living whenever he wanted to be greedy and foolish. Right now he was seeing his friend, how angry he looked, and for some reason it didn’t feel right to just let him go. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He stood up and followed Minho, totally forgetting about Jisung and Hyunjin and ran after the other, grabbing his wrist to stop him before he could get too far away. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey, wait. You can’t just walk away and leave me like this.”  Chan said that as if Minho was really leaving him, but something about these angry words made him feel weird.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You have a nice company, why would you need me anyway?” Minho argued.<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You need me to tell you why?”  Chan was getting angry as well, because he wasn’t really an adult yet. He was still a teenager and he needed to express his feelings through shouting. Which was why he was raising his voice at his best friend now.        “Okay then, if you are having doubts in me. Which is stupid, because I was texting you everyday, you idiot.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I bet you texted him as well.” Minho was being stubborn, acting like a little kid, but that was his way of expressing himself and mostly- of gaining attention.      “What else?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I was calling you.” Chan argued back, still holding his wrist. Even more -he was gripping it.       “Does it really matter? It’s not like I had any chance. Our families were together, we went out of town, I just… why are you so angry, Min? You are my best friend, not him. And I….”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Is that going to change? Is he going to replace me, just because your family likes him and because he has a car and money and whatever the hell else he has?“ Minho asked angrily.<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chan started to space out when Minho started to point out Hyunjin’s qualities, which were all material things that couldn’t connect two people and turn them into friends. He felt like whatever explanation he was about to give was going to only anger Minho more and the end of the conversation was going to upset both of them. So he kicked his childish thinking to the side and let go of Minho’s hand. The other frowned at him, but before he could speak more shit, Chan picked his face in his hands. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And that action made something burst in his chest. That wasn’t really what he planned to do, but it worked anyway, because Minho got distracted. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t care what he has. I want you.” Chan replied confidently.<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Minho was being silent for a while, eyes locked at Chan`s, blinking up at him in a nervous manner, having his lips locked in a thin line right before they stretched in a smile.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You had to start with that, fool. Okay, I got it, he has no friends, poor guy. I guess we can show him a thing or two and when he finds himself some friends, we will kick him out of the group. There is no space for another, three are enough, right?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“For life.”  Chan said and let go of his face, trying to hide the fact that he was definitely blushing, having a fast beating heart in his chest that was reminding him for another time that he really didn’t want to lose any of his friends. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Especially that one. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Year 2020.</strong>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn it, it’s been how long? 4 years? 5 years?” Jisung was taking his third shot when he got kind of excited and kicked away the awkwardness that he and Chan started with. It’s been a tough hour, somehow passing in casual conversations of what they had been doing through the time that had passed, what were they studying now, how long they've been in Seoul. Chan had never asked about Minho just like Jisung had never mentioned Hyunjin. It was like they were the only ones that were close once.        “Whoah, Channy, I`ve never thought that I’m gonna meet you like this, it was ridiculous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who knew that you are friends with the nerd.”  Chan replied, downing his fifth glass of whiskey, feeling a bit tipsy since he was a weak drinker, but he wasn’t planning to get beaten in drinking games one more time.         “So are you and Felix a thing or?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? No” Jisung released a laughter.      “Not the case. I’m just being obsessed with music lately, actually you know that, my passion never faded. I just saw a video of a friend, who happened to be Felix`s friend and I would really like his voice for my demos, so… I connected with him and I’m kind of working him out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan wanted to ask how he was working Felix out, but saved his dirty remark just so he could be nice with his old friend.         “Well Felix is nice, what can I say?” He shrugged, feeling how the annoying question <em>‘What happened to Minho’</em> was on the tip of his tongue, but he just drank one more sip of whiskey and calmed down.         “I see that you are weak drinker. Not surprised to be honest. I remember when I was 17, you passed out on my birthday when Min…”  He cut himself off for a moment, feeling a bit uneasy to talk about<em> him</em> when Jisung was obviously avoiding the topic.          “When he stole these bottles of old wine from some basement. You were so dead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung kept laughing even if he could agree with everything that Chan was accusing him of. He was indeed a weak drinker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I`ve never learned how to actually drink like an adult. You know, all the college parties had a bad end for me, I was either asleep somewhere or occupying the toilet to puke. Such a shame for me.” he explained and even after that, he took a small sip from his glass just to satisfy his dry throat.       “What about you then? You grew up and became a drunk or what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I became an asshole.” Chan cheered his friend and showed off with lame skills as he dried his glass down and started pouring for both of them.         “Not to brag, but I am actually very active on college parties. Throwing up is the least that I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good for you. We should go to party sometimes if you want.” Jisung offered kind of cautiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan shrugged again. He wasn’t showing it, but he was somehow excited by the idea of getting wasted with Jisung like in the good old times. He smiled at his friend and took a sip from his drink, letting it burn his throat. One more drink and Jisung was going to drag him to the toilet so they could throw up together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You`ve changed a lot.” Jisung said out of nowhere cutting Chan`s predictions of the future and his eyes locked at Jisung`s.     “I mean, you grew up, you got buff, dyed your hair. You look good.” he laughed at the end.      “Minho was always saying that you are gonna be skinny all your life, he would be surprised if he sees you now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See me where?”  Chan laughed sceptically and ignored his raging emotions. He was definitely not going to ask questions like that anymore, it was dumb and useless.         “It doesn’t matter anyway. You found me first, we are gonna go party together, die together, fuck around, have fun. You know, nothing that we had done five years ago when I was a nerd and all you did was go on dates and write lyrics.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get the wrong impression, I am the same nerd, just a bit older” Jisung replied casually, but the huge smile on his face was actually showing his excitement.     “But if you are such a big deal, you can teach me a thing or two.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like how to not get in a relationship and the benefits of being always free.”  Chan agreed and pushed the filled up glass towards Jisung.        “And also I’m gonna teach you how to drink.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, good luck with that” Jisung replied but took the offered glass and slightly bumped it against Chan`s.     “Let’s drink for us, for the old friendship and for those things that even time can’t completely change.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cheers then, buddy.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two hours later, Chan had to think if he gave the taxi driver the right address after Jisung mumbled it three times and Chan couldn’t really understand anything since he was nearly dying. But one of them had to be at least capable of dragging the other to some place and Jisung was the first to pass out on the table. Chan remembered that Hyunjin was going to fuck in their apartment or whatever, so he asked Jisung for his address instead so they could just go there and sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ride seemed impossibly long, Jisung was talking drunk shits, laughed his ass off while Chan was fighting his dizziness and acted as if he wasn’t feeling as drunk as him. He wasn’t going to win the game, so in the morning he was going to call Jisung a loser and meet him some other time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the car stopped, Chan dragged his friend out, paid the driver and got into the building, managing to push Jisung in the elevator and take out more information. Jisung lived on the 8th floor, which automatically brought another memory in Chan’s head, one very stupid reminder that Minho was scared of heights and if he was with them, he would probably whine like idiot and not follow. He was thinking about that when Jisung pushed him away and started fighting with his keys, unlocking the door after something like an hour. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t hurry up, I’m sleeping here.” Chan said, even though that Jisung was already inside his apartment and was kicking his shoes off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes you are sleeping here.” Jisung was kind of yelling back when a shoe almost hit Chan on the stomach when the other kicked it away.      “I have a couch, really comfortable. Or you can stay in my room, whatever. Feel like home. It’s not fancy or whatever…” Jisung kept blabbing when Chan kicked his shoe back at the apartment and followed, releasing himself from his own shoes before looking around the place. It wasn't big, it was kind of ordinary, but looking welcoming and comfortable.       “... and I have no idea if there is something to eat. <em>That pig</em> is eating everything that I leave in the fridge, this is why I’m that skinny and he has a big ass. Hell, the ass is nice to watch though…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here for the ass then.”  Chan replied and laughed, leaning against the wall to support himself when everything started spinning and he officially lost the game.        “I’m so wasted. To be honest I lied to you. I can’t really drink.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha, i knew it” Jisung pointed a finger at him and that sudden action caused him to fall down on his butt and burst in laughter.     “Shit, I’m definitely going to puke tonight. And be more quiet, <em>he</em> hates it when I wake him up, <em>he</em> is so annoying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I ask who is <em>he</em>?”  Chan asked, pulling away from the wall so he could join his friend and sit down beside him, even if the couch wasn’t so far away, it was only fair if they share the floor in that bad condition. And then suddenly, Chan decided to yell.         “Hey sexy ass, wake up and feed us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shhh” Jisung hurried up to cover his friend`s mouth even though he kept laughing but Chan was way too foolish… and loud.        “Please don’t say that… God…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What exactly?”  Chan asked more quietly and smirked. Then he started shouting again.        “Sexy ass? you said that it’s sexy, I can’t agree before seeing it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are an asshole” Jisung kind of pointed out the obvious, feeling completely dizzy but happy, cheered up by Chan and how careless he looked right now. Years ago Chan was having a lot of boundaries, always caring of what he would say or do, but that boy there was having balls and Jisung liked that change in him.      “You won’t be that brave when you see him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thats a challenge then. Where is his room?”  Chan pushed himself up by using the wall and stood up only to lean against it.        “If he isn't going to come to me, then I must go to him. Or whatever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need for that.” Chan heard a voice coming somewhere behind the door and his eyes rolled at it in some kind of expectation when he saw another boy standing there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a second there, Chan felt unprepared to the sight that revealed in front of his drunk eyes. He had no idea what was more shocking - the fact that he was staring at an older version of someone that he didn’t expect to see there, or the fact that that version of him was freaking stunning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Lee Minho chose to show up in nothing but boxers and some top that stood loosen on his left shoulder, showing his defined collar bones and also pair of very nice looking thighs. Chan knew that he was staring and he did nothing to hide it as he looked up, meeting that same pair of sharp eyes that used to make him do everything. The intense stare that met his dumb look sobered him up like someone splashed water on his face and Chan started to notice more about Minho. Like how light his hair was now, casually ruffled by the pillow, or how buff he looked compared to the past, having that nice lean body, arms crossed defensively in front of his chest. He was leaning against the doorway like an asshole, but the sight was so hot that Chan started to sweat. That or he just got nervous for no reason by the realization that he was yelling bullshits seconds ago, on purpose, just to wake up Jisung’s roommate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had no idea that the sexy ass was going to be Minho and he wanted to bump Jisung’s head against the wall if he thought that it was funny to meet them after five fucking years. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next realization that Chan had was that Minho looked so much better than before that he could easily pin him to that doorway and wipe away that mean expression on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you. You won’t be that brave when you see him” Jisung cut the silence with another laughter and patted Chan on the leg like to give him support for that meeting that he obviously didn’t suspect. Yes, they didn’t speak about Minho that night, but Jisung was just following Chan`s lead. Obviously he wasn’t ready to ask questions and Jisung didn’t want to pressure him. Well… he kind of did now, but they would meet eventually, right?      “Come on now, someone put me to bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are so annoying.” Minho broke the eye contact with Chan just to look down at Jisung and pulled away from the door to step closer to his friend.     “Why did you drink that much when you know you can’t, fool?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I felt happy, that’s why” Jisung tried to explain when Minho grabbed his arm and wrapped it around his shoulders to support him and pull him up.     “Were you sleeping, baby?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t baby me, you know I’m working tomorrow” Minho scolded him and ignored Chan completely when he pulled Jisung back towards the door.    “You could go to his apartment or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, too bad that my roommate is curently fucking.”  Chan said, fighting the frown that wanted to show everyone that he was slightly confused and very, very intrigued to know why the fuck was Jisung calling Minho- baby. Were they fucking? Were they together? He had never called him that when they were teens. But five years were enough time and Minho looked good enough to get Jisung whipped for his ass. Chan unconsciously looked at him when Minho started dragging Jisung to his room and he was planning to keep his mind for himself, but he was drunk enough to state things that would annoy Minho.         “Nice ass for real. I see that you were taking care of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s good that you noticed” Minho replied coldly and escaped the living room along with Jisung.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan had another inner fight as one part of him wanted to follow, but the other decided that he definitely didn’t want to watch those two make out for good night. And at some point, he just stood there for a moment, listened to their quiet conversation and had no idea what the hell was happening anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t say that he was upset or whatever, but he still decided to move in another room and found the kitchen by the first try, entering it quickly so he could distance himself from the other two. And then he started to feel weird. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, calm the fuck down.”  He mumbled to himself, walking around the room like crazy, feeling dizzy and disturbed. The fridge looked like a good distraction and Chan reached out to open it, taking out stuff to feed himself. He pulled out a beer first, opened it and started drinking, spilling it out on himself. The beer only made his world spin even worse, so he threw it in the sink and took some left out food, pushing it on the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck.”  Chan ran his hands through his hair and tried to sober himself up, but nothing seemed to work. Was Minho going to come in the kitchen and kick him out? He had all the rights to do it, since Jisung probably passed out or went to throw up like an idiot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had no idea how much time passed until he decided to stop panicking and got himself a fork, sitting down on a chair to eat their food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feeling like home already?” Chan almost dropped the fork when he heard Minho speaking on the doorway and his eyes rolled up to see him standing there, eyes roaming all over him like to check him out or just to compare him to what he already remembered from the past. But Minho looked distant, angry, cold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, just hungry.” Chan had reply for every attack and he took advantage of his drunken state to talk shit now because it was going to be damn awkward if he was sober and happened to meet Minho randomly like he did with Jisung. The fact that Minho said that he was going to work in the morning just reminded Chan that he had no idea how long Jisung and Minho were actually in the same city as him. Was that coincidence? The old friends to meet up in the big city, share a night together and have fun. Well Chan had fun with Jisung, but by the look on Minho’s face, he could tell that they weren’t going to be that comfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. Serve yourself whatever you find. I’m going to bed.” the other replied and turned around on his heels to leave again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Minho?”  Chan called out for him and watched him stop. He felt how his stomach turned upside down and he didn’t feel like eating anymore. Instead he wanted to get more drunk and pass out on the table.       “You know, it’s funny how you act like a dick and still let me know what you are going to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that making you excited?” Minho asked when he turned around to look at him.    “Don’t be. You are just in my home and if you plan to stay and ruin my chance to take my few hours sleep with your bullshit, you are so wrong. You have two options- to be quiet and take the couch or leave. Choose and be fast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan kept the negative comment that he had for Minho back and stood up, reaching the fridge again so he could take out another beer. He glanced at Minho and he looked like he was waiting for an answer, so Chan stretched his hand out to him and shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One beer and we go to bed? Or you turned into a loser.”  He challenged, giving Minho the same tensed glare that he was using against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have a sugar daddy to fill up my pockets and I have to do that myself. So I’m gonna pass the offer.” Minho said sceptically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Loser.”  Chan replied, opening the beer with some nostalgic feeling, letting a smile to stretch his lips.          “You don’t need sugar daddy for that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t lecture me, BangChan and if you ask me, you don’t need that beer as well. Just go to bed.” Minho replied and no matter how angry he looked when he stepped closer, he grabbed the bottle out of Chan`s hand and rested it on the counter.    “I will give you some blanket. Come”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay boss.”  Chan followed him when Minho turned around and pleased his eyes with another sight of his ass. That looked like a lot of work and it was hard not to repeat the compliment that Chan firstly gave him. Instead he tried to be quiet and follow Minho into another room that was probably his. Weird, why would boyfriends sleep in different rooms?       </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Also, what bed? I thought i was taking the couch”  Chan said and leaned on the doorway, observing the other’s every move like a predator. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes you are” Minho simply replied when he found a clean blanket somewhere at the back of his closet and moved back to Chan, pushing him away from the doorway so he copuld pass by through the door.     “Try not to puke on my furniture, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other smiled again, looking from the blanket to Minho’s face. And damn, from that close he looked so good that it was almost disturbing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the end, Chan’s drunken mind decided to expose him again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look good.” He said, letting his eyes wander over the other’s face so he could make his words sound more fair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are staring, Bang Chan” Minho pointed out the obvious and just turned around to ignore him, waving at him to follow him back to the living room.      “Listen, if Jisung decided to give you a chance and hang out with you like nothing had ever happened, fine. I won’t stop him. But that doesn’t mean that for me it’s still the same. So let’s skip the awkward conversations and just end this meeting here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan got a whiplash of memories again, wondering why he was having those all day. Random moments were popping out in his head even if he wasn’t thinking about the past, but he didn’t need a reminder about what Minho had last said to him and what choice Chan had made for himself five years ago. Basically, Chan had no right to ask for anything, so Minho was right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed, feeling drunk and defeated and just tossed the blanket angrily on the couch, sitting down like a grumpy kid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, its funny how you act like I don’t know you. Don’t forget that I’m smart enough to notice shit.” He said sarcastically and looked up at the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You probably forgot that five years had passed and I`ve changed. So whoever you think you know is already a grown up guy who is a lot more different.” Minho replied.    “So let’s skip the<em> ‘I know you better’</em> conversation, can we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still know.” Chan replied stubbornly, insisting on whatever his drunk mind thought was right and started to take his clothes off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever” Minho replied with a roll of the eyes and exhalled.     “I’m going to bed. Good night Bang Chan”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are very nice for someone who hates me.”  Chan replied, playing with Minho’s nerves. He understood himself quickly after the other still stood there and didn’t leave. Chan just wanted to keep him in the room for longer. Why? Because he didn’t expect that meeting and every second of it was freaking him out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I`ve never said that I hate you. You made your choice and I made mine. They just didn’t match.” Minho told him seriously , making a step back.     “We are not friends anymore, but Jisung wants you in his life, so I will try to at least be nice if I see you again. For him. That’s all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that reply managed to start another weird fire in Chan’s chest. For a moment he didn’t want Minho to ‘<em>try to at least be nice’</em> to him just because Jisung was having some nostalgic feelings and wanted to have fun with him. And that fire made Chan restless. He smiled sarcastically at Minho but agreed with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watch us have fun then. And by the way, if you are planning to be fake around me, don’t expect me to do the same.”  He replied, kicking his pants off so he could lay down on the couch and finally pass out.          “Hurry up and go to your fucking room. I don’t know what the fuck we are even trying to do, but it feels like both me and you don’t wanna stop talking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m done for tonight. Good night.” and with that Minho finally made a step, then another, hurrying up to escape before Chan says something to keep him there for longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you have nightmares with me.” Chan replied loudly and pushed the blanket off angrily, deciding that it was too hot to even wear clothes that night. When the door of Minho’s room shut loudly, he just buried his face into some pillow and released an angry groan. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Year 2015.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>For a normal seventeen years boy a party had to be a grand event. But for Minho it was nothing unusual.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He dressed in black, like he loved to do, picked up a pair of old black jeans and a loosen vest and while being at home, alone in front of the mirror, that seemed like a good idea.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Right now standing there at the middle of the dancefloor, having his eyes locked at a fancy male, wearing clothes that Minho could never afford, wearing a smile that looked brighter than he could ever imagine, dancing carelessly to the dumbest song made Minho feel stupid.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, not stupid, envious.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hyunjin was always a masterpiece. Looking good at any time of the day, with whatever he wears or whatever he did. He was delicate, kind of silly with all of his complainings, but knowing well how to gain attention over himself.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just like tonight.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He was like the star of the party, having all eyes on himself, surrounded by everyone who were kind of taking turns to dance with him. Well, they could if Jisung didn’t occupy Hyunjin from the start and tried to act cool with his ridiculous dance steps.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s been few months ever since Minho decided to give Hyunjin a chance to merge into their little group, but it was hard when Hyunjin was acting like an angel and everyone thought he was awesome. Everyone including Chan.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chan who couldn’t spend a day without speaking about Hyunjin, without taking him home even today when they left somewhere in the afternoon to prepare together for the party. Chan`s parents loved Hyunjin like their own son, something that Minho could never achieve. He couldn’t even step to the doorway without getting scoffed for being a bully. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Minho could say that he tried to speak with Hyunjin privately few times. The boy wasn’t bad, he was really nice, but there was something that Minho couldn’t take well- Hyunjin`s huge desire to become Chan`s closest friend.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He was always walking around Chan, touching him for no damn reason, searching for his attention here and there, asking him daily if he looks good with his new clothes and stupid hair-does. At some point Minho started to notice that Chan was getting distracted by Hyunjin and his absurd requests and that was making Minho jealous. Jealous over a boy that wasn’t even that important.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Be honest” Minho started when he pushed Chan on the arm to take his attention on himself and when he did, Minho continued.     “Do you find him sexy?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Who are you talking about?”  Chan replied, looking as if Minho just said something that really disturbed him.       “You didn’t just check out someone, right?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I am checking ‘someone’ out through the whole night” Minho replied grumpily, like Chan offended him with that question.      “I mean Hyunjin, fool. Do you find him sexy?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chan’s defensive look fell down immediately and he sighed, leaning his head on Minho’s shoulder and started to move even closer to him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hyunjin looks good. I don’t look at him on that way, you know. Its like… to say that Jisung is hot. That’s ridiculous.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Jisung is fine. But Hyunjin has something… like he is a fucking demon, possessing people.” Minho replied with a shrug that had the intention to disturb Chan`s comfort.     “To be honest you look possessed as well.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Only at parties. I don’t like assholes messing around with my friends. Jisung is trying to save him, look.”  Chan pointed at the crowd, but looked up to Minho’s face.        “If you were dancing, i would do the same. Even worse, you just never look at me when you dance.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh come on… I’m always looking at you.” Minho smiled and just for a moment his attention got dragged away from Hyunjin and he gave it all to Chan. He couldn’t remember when was the last time that they had such a private time together. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ever since Hyunjin got in the picture Minho stopped going at Chan`s house at night to get him out for a little talk. Maybe that was just an act of stubborness or stupidity, but he just pulled away from his friend, waiting for Chan to notice and just call first.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chan pulled away from Minho’s shoulder and looked at him weirdly, staring at Minho like he was hesitating to tell him something. The way that he bit his lip and looked carefully at him was giving out his nervousness. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Whatever, listen… are you drunk? Tell me that you are.”  Chan asked him, his look moving down on Minho’s lips. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes, i am” Minho lied.    “What you have in mind?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Come with me.”  Chan stood up with the speed of light, picking up his hand and pulled him to stand up. Then he started dragging Minho out of the current room, bumping into people, smashed himself in the doorway as well and continued until the music stopped being that loud and only the bass of it was vibrating through the walls. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chan brought Minho in some room and didn’t turn on the lights, but the streetlights outside were enough to illuminate his face and Minho could see the sparkle in his eyes. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you going to murder me here?” Minho covered his nervousness with jokes and tried to laugh even if that laughter got stuck into his throat. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, Chan was a weak drunker, that was known by everyone. He got few shots as much as Minho saw so he might be wasted by now. But what he wanted now? Bringing him here in that room, letting it stay dark on purpose?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chan was bad at making surprises. He was the worst even. He was always screwing up whenever he wanted to surprise Minho with whatever, but no matter how absurd his surprises were, Minho was always acting surprised, just because he didn’t want to upset Chan. Or simply because whatever Chan gives him was a perfect present.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What? What are we doing here?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you remember how when you were turning 14 you … you asked me to kiss you?”  Chan asked, somehow managing to circle around Minho and put his hands on his shoulders. He turned him around and pushed him gently until Minho’s back hit the door, his eyes still sparkling on the same nervous way.        “Can you do that for me now?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Minho could swear that his heart was about to explode in this moment.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He was blinking so fast that he could barely see something, but he was certain that he was staring at Chan, waiting for him to start laughing and say that it was a joke.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They weren’t kids anymore. Each one of them already had an affair, had a second, third and god knows what number of kisses by now. Yes, Minho acted bold when he was 13 and asked for a favour like this, but that was long ago and they had no experience.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Minho remembered that kiss like it happened yesterday. It was clumsy, unexperienced. They both laughed after that and promised to tell no one about it. And they never did. That kiss was their little secret that they silently promised to never repeat again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Until now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Minho laughed first.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you unsure in the way you kiss or…?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chan sighed, but Minho felt him getting closer when his breath suddenly caressed his face. This time he wasn’t exactly asking for permission as he leaned closer and his lips touched Minho’s cheek in the darkness. It was soft, definitely not unsure but the way that Chan waited was giving him a sign that he wasn’t going to really kiss him if Minho didn’t want it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I  just… wanna make out with you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“With...me?” Minho said that like it was the most impossible thing that could happen in the world.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, he was just way too shocked to react on a proper way.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His heart was bursting into his chest, he was definitely sweating and Chan`s closeness was making it even worse.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The fact that Chan was waiting for permission was throwing the ball in Minho`s field and it was him who had to take the last step.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t understand me wrong, Channy… Isn’t it going to be weird?” he asked and even asking a question like this was making everything seem weird. They were friends, the bestest. They were sharing everything together ever since they were kids. They even shared their first kiss, right? One more wouldn’t harm anyone.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He didn’t wait for Chan to reply to that foolish question when he pressed palms on Chan`s cheeks and turned his face against his own, leaning in to capture his lips into a slow kiss.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chan`s lips felt like cotton candy, so soft and sweat. They way he replied back showed Minho that all the frogs that he had kissed teached him a thing or two, because unlikely of the first time, now Chan had an idea of what he was doing , how to separate his lips and slid his tongue in his mouth, how to gently caress his own in the process.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes.”  Chan mumbled against his lips when the kiss parted for a moment and then he came back, pressing harder as if something encouraged him to show his emotions. In a moment the game turned quickly and Minho couldn’t grasp what Chan’s intentions were, but he started to feel his hands moving on the sides of his waist, sliding under his vest skillfully. And when Chan touched his burning skin, his tongue slid into his mouth, deepening the kiss. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There was a brief moment when Minho was having hesitations.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, not about Chan`s actions, but about his own.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He had no idea what to do with his hands in this moment, he had never gone that far with anyone else before.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Minho wasn’t from those who already tried to reach base two or three like Jisung for example. He was taking it slow, step after step, trying to master the kissing before trying other things.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Being in the hands of his best friend now made him feel embarrassed of himself. He wasn’t prepared for this but who could blame him? How could he predict that Chan would ask for something like this?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But Chan`s hands felt good on his body, his touch felt different from what Minho was used to feel. He was touching a lot more passionate, insistent, making Minho`s skin to burn with desire even more with each second.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He wasn’t sure if that was him, but he heard a quiet moan breaking the silence and that made him close his eyes ever tighter like that would give him strength to keep going.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You are drunk, right?” Chan asked breathlessly as he pulled back again, guiding his lips to Minho’s jaw, then followed the line of it and his lips pressed soft kisses on the side of his neck, both of his hands working under Minho’s vest.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Y-yes” another lie. Minho had no idea why he kept on lying, but maybe Chan would pull back if he knows the truth.        “Are you?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Very.”  The other mumbled, lightly biting his skin.      “You look so good. All the time. “  He started pouring compliments, leaving kiss after kiss lower on Minho’s neck until he reached his collar bone. And in the moment of distraction, Minho didn’t realize that Chan’s hands left his body for a moment before he felt how fingers started to undo his pants.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“C-channy?” Minho heard his own voice shaking, coming out like a whisper, like a gasp. His eyes opened and rolled down on Chan`s hands that were kind of skillfully undoing his pants, even if Chan claimed himself as a wasted man.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Minho felt a soft soothing kiss on his forehead and his breath hitched. What was Chan doing? Relaxing him?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What for?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Minho wanted it as much as he did.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s okay.”  Chan assured him, his hand sneaking it’s way in so slow that Minho felt like he was moving in a slow motion. And before he could feel what Chan had planned to do for him, something pushed him from behind, someone barging into the room so hard that Minho hit Chan’s head with his forehead and both of them kind of got knocked back. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Chan, are you here? God, where did you guys go?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Minho could swear that this was the moment when his emotions exploded.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He found himself shaking into Chan`s hands, both having a headache by the hit, both breathless.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Minho found himself scratching on Chan`s arms out of frustration, out of the realization that this should end here before it even started because of no other but Hyunjin.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hyunjin… Why would he search for Chan right now? Didn’t he have enough company out there? Enough attention? What more he wanted?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh yes… Chan. He wanted Chan like every other time. No matter who was there to compliment him, Hyunjin was searching for Chan`s approvement, no matter who was there to ask for Hyunjin`s attention, he wanted Chan`s instead.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Every… fucking… time.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But this one was the worst because Minho found himself hard, having his pants undone, having his heart racing and hands shaking.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Found himself angry at that little bitch that came to ruin everything like he was always doing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Minho didn’t wait to see what would happen in the room when Hyunjin finally sees his beloved Chan, he didn’t wait to understand if Chan would want to make out with Hyunjin as well, since he was that wasted.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He just parted from his best friend, pulled his vest down to cover his growing problem and undone jeans and escaped the room.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He had never mentioned that, he had never spoke to anyone about it even with Chan himself.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They were both wasted that night, that was what they both knew, they made a mistake that they silently promised to never repeat.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Minho wished he really was wasted so he could really forget it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Year 2020.</strong>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho woke up sweaty and breathless like he just ran a mile, chased by a demon. Well he kind of was, trapped in a nightmare that he was used to dream long time ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A demon that had an angelic face and called himself a friend once. A friend who was kissing better than everyone that Minho had kissed by now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yesterday when Jisung came back from college, looking excited Minho sensed the danger. Even though his friend tried to cover it and lie, Minho managed to pull out the truth and it was more shocking than he thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung met Chan at the fucking college while working up that boy that he needed for his music demos. Jisung met Chan and they decided to bury the past and start on new.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung had never been that much involved into this dramatic separation in their past. He just blindly followed Minho, trusting his choices and all the bullshit that he did, believing that he did all of that out of love. Minho really did it because he claimed himself as a good friend, as the best one. Well… It was never enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the passing years Minho grew up a bit darker. The crazy kid was left there in their small town and now he had other goals rather than to cause trouble wherever he goes. He wanted to graduate, he found himself a part time job to gain some money so he can be stable and afford things that he had never had before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Life was changing people but mistakes were doing miracles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Minho made a mistake because he was a poor boy and didn’t want to do this never again. Because one mistake caused him the loss of someone that he loved the most.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That morning felt different for Minho. That nightmare felt more realistic  when he was having Chan inside his apartment, when he was having the reason for his sleepless nights there, looking grown up, different, more confident.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho had no time to examine him last night just because he was busy to act rude and avoid Chan, but from what he saw Chan grew up beautifully. Not like he was an ugly kid, but now he was manlier and that was good for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho had never put much thought of how Chan actually looked. He was just Chan, his best friend, that boy that was there every time when Minho needed him. He had never spend a moment to stare at him for longer and just admire his features.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until now…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He prepared fast for work, put some random clothes on and escaped the room, moving straight to the living room where he found Chan, sleeping on the couch where he left him last night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked like a savage at first, one leg down on the floor, the other rested on the back of the couch. Chan had that blanket covering only his private parts, but his chest was exposed, revealing muscles that Minho had never thought Chan has.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His collar bones were defined just perfectly, chest strong and muscular having a pair of grown up arms, veiny and strong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan looked calm in this moment, like there was nothing to disturb his sleep even tho Minho was there with the intention to put all of his anger on him. That anger that he was keeping for five years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But paying more attention on Chan`s face gave Minho chance to notice things that he had never paid attention on. Like how strong his jaw was or how full his lips looked, how soft they were, pink and slightly parted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damn Minho might be crazy to stand there and just stare at him, but he kept on examining, rolling his eyes down through his chest, the blanket that was trapping below it some very important parts and down there on those strong legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Beep...beeep.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho barely jumped on top of the table when his phone started ringing and threatened to wake up Chan and get himself caught in a crime.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hurried up to pull his phone out of the back pocket of his jeans and pick up quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” he replied like a whisper, breathless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan frowned in his sleep and Minho hurried up to step back and distance himself from him before he wakes up and catch him staring like a freak.       “Yes, i’m ready. Coming down in 5” he said to the one on the other side of the line and hung up, spending just a moment more to stare at Chan, reminding himself of something important.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Years ago they both made decisions and their paths separated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no going back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with the thought of that Minho left the apartment and all the thoughts of Chan.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>****</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wang: Where the fuck have you been???</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wang: You’re like gone for days. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wang: I got your stupid ass covered at uni, but come on, you owe me like 300 drinks, Bang.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan was looking down at the messages, wearing a bored expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed and put his fingers on the screen of his phone, texting a fast reply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chan: I’m sick. Got wasted few days ago. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chan: I know that you miss my dick more than me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wang: Good to know that you are an asshole even when you are sick.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wang: Get well soon and meet me up. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wang: I miss you, kind of.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan put his phone to the side before he rubbed his forehead and decided to spend another day of doing absolutely nothing. The third one in a roll. Ever since he woke up in Jisung’s apartment and recalled the whole night briefly, Chan ran away from it before Jisung or Minho could wake up. He didn’t want to talk to any of them, maybe his instinct to fuck off after sleepovers was guilty too, but Chan couldn’t force himself to have that awkward conversation after all the shits that he blabbed to Minho. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The worst thing was that he couldn’t even remember most of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that was eating him for two days. He had no message from Jisung, since they were stupid enough to not exchange numbers. But Chan still remembered his apartment building, the floor where he lived, even the fucking number on the front door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So for two days in a roll Chan was too busy to think of another visit, but he was a coward who didn’t have the balls to go back there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung probably felt stupid, since Chan didn’t even leave a note. He wanted to go back there and have some coffee with Jisung or something, definitely not to wait for Minho to show up again, no way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hour later and a very nice outfit for the casual meeting, Chan was parking his fancy black car in front of the flat, wearing dark sunglasses and a dark expression on his face. He had no idea why he was so troubled by the fact that he met Minho, but he started to understand himself. He didn’t feel weird because of Jisung and their silly drunk night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan felt like that because Jisung never mentioned anything about moving to Seoul with Minho, didn’t mention that they fucking lived together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan rang the doorbell and leaned on the frame of the front door, waiting for someone to open. His heart was skipping hundred beats as he did and he questioned his stupid decisions once again. Why the fuck did he come? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung opened the door a moment later. He looked sleepy, which was understandable since it was 9 fucking am in the morning and Chan had decided to skip his university lessons and visit Jisung instead. He grinned at the sleepy boy and welcomed himself in, kicking his white shoes off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, we should have exchanged numbers last time. Very dumb of us. It’s good that i’m smart and remember important things.” Chan praised himself, not paying attention if Jisung was okay with his unwelcome visit, but he still moved to the couch and sat down on it, spreading his arms and legs like a king.           “So comfy. I really liked sleeping here. I got sick because your roommate was very rude with me…” <em> A lie.</em>        “.... but whatever, you should have warned me that i’m gonna see him here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning to you too” Jisung replied to all of that with irony, still standing beside the doorway, trying to wake himself up.    “I don’t remember you that annoying early in the morning.” he kept on speaking shit even tho he was now smiling at Chan and closed the door finally, moving to where the other was sitting.      “And about that… You`ve never asked about Minho, so i didn’t want to dig in the wound, you know. Years passed so…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine. At least he made sure I understand that even if you hang out with me, he won’t be happy about it. Which is why i’m here.”  Chan flashed him another smile, getting that nervous feeling at the pit of his stomach again. He had no intention to be sneaky, to act like he didn’t know what was really going on, but he grew up with bad sides of his character. One of them was that he was too impatient.         “So, are you two like… you know, fucking and stuff? I mean, you live together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung rolled his eyes at him so fast that his still sleepy head spun for a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking and stuff? Minho and i?” he asked through a laughter while examining Chan. What was that now?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard you calling him baby.”  Chan shrugged, acting like he wasn’t that interested in the topic but damn, Jisung didn’t give him a reply.           “Not that I fuck with Hyunjin, if we are gonna expose our deepest secrets, let me share too. We are still friends too. But we don’t fuck, don’t get me wrong. So I was kind of surprised that you and Minho…..?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is Hyunjin here as well?” Jisung asked instead, avoiding that topic that was bothering Chan for a damn reason.    “If … you know… If he is not still mad at us, you can take him with you sometimes when we go out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He forgot about it, even felt bad for a long time. We were wiping each other’s faces, you know.”  Chan was trying to sound ironic, but the truth was that he wasn’t lying. Hyunjin was blaming himself for long time, he used to cry and apologize to Chan for no reason, just because Chan was a cry baby who couldn’t accept the fact that he lost both of his best friends at once. He chased that memory quickly and smiled sarcastically.          “I will tell him that i’m secretly meeting you. But not yet. He will be happy i guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The front door opened before Jisung could even gather his thoughts and reply. Chan curiously stared at the direction of the door, feeling how his stomach clenched. Damn, he was dying inside ever since he saw Minho few days ago, but he thought that it was just a brief moment of wonder, surprise, awkwardness. He didn’t expect to feel like this whenever that stubborn idiot showed up in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan immediately changed his posture, sitting more properly. He frowned when he saw Minho smiling. That same damn smile that Chan used to see from close when the other laughed at his stupid jokes or just smiled because he was happy in Chan’s company. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That same damn smile was directed to something else now and Chan could feel the frown forming on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he realized that it wasn’t ‘something’. It was ‘someone’. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A black haired short looking dude stepped after him, wearing a black hat, black pants and even black shirt. He looked buff, had somewhat of a handsome face, looked like a cocky motherfucker and oh…. he just put a hand on Minho’s ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan felt how he tensed up on the couch, eyes narrowing at the happy pair that just got in. He didn’t need to be a smart guy to tell what was going on around here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung and Minho weren’t fucking. Apparently there was some dude to do that for Jisung. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What a nice surprise.”  Chan, being the cocky asshole who didn’t mind cutting of other people’s private conversations, said and pulled his dark glasses low on the bridge of his nose, wiggling his eyebrows playfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smile on Minho`s face got replaced by a frown when his eyes landed on the couch and the two ex best friends sitting there on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know you have company” Minho forced those words to Jisung and the brown haired one just shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got surprised as well” he replied welcomely  and since he could feel the rising tension, he hurried up to introduce everyone.      “Channy this is Changbin, we kind of work together on my music, he is the best rapper ever, i swear. His voice is dope.” he decided to say at first and rested a hand on Chan`s knee to feel him tensed.     “And that’s a very good friend of mine since the childhood, Bang Chan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The black haired guy didn’t look impressed. Chan noticed that he just boredly raised his eyebrows.         “Never heard of him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What a nerd.”  Chan said with a roll of his eyes, startling everyone including the cocky fucker who tried to act as if he was bigger deal than Chan.       “I mean, i’m running a whole channel. Ever heard of CB97? Guitarist and somewhat a producer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time the black haired guy frowned.        “You’re the rich asshole who acts like the king of the world? At least now i can put a face to the bastard who makes me angry every saturday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan smirked.         “You still listen to my sexy voice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who the fuck is he?”  The Changbin guy turned to Minho and his frown deepened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never mind” Minho replied to this with annoy, since that first meeting didn’t start well. Not like he expected different, knowing Changbin and how much he hated new people, especially cocky, sexy bastards , sitting on the couch of his apartment. The truth was that Changbin was just way too jealous of everyone and everything, so Minho couldn’t really blame him, but Chan… He was acting like an asshole for no damn reason. He had no rights to mess in Minho`s life anymore. He lost that right when he turned around and left with that bitch of his, so he had to know his place right now. And that place wasn’t beside him.      “Did you drink coffee? I can make some”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, i can have some.”  Changbin said and ignored the other two, leaning to peck Minho’s lips.        “I’m gonna go to the toilet first.” He informed him and turned around, heading to somewhere else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After he vanished from the room, Chan blew out his black bangs and started waving to his neck.        “Damn he got me shaking for a moment there. Such a rude person.” He said sarcastically and rolled his eyes on Minho. It was really clear for him now. Minho was probably dating some asshole.         “Since everyone is doing whatever they want in your apartment, i’m going for a beer.” He stood up and hurried up to go to the kitchen, knowing that Minho was going to follow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t.” Jisung tried, but Minho was already fired up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay… It was one thing to accidentally meet Jisung at the college, get drunk with him, come in their shared apartment and act cocky, sleep on the couch and vanish like a ghost again. But it was another thing to come back and act rude with Minho`s boyfriend for no damn reason. Who the hell Chan thought he was?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you see him?” Minho kind of whispered, since he didn’t want Chan or Changbin to hear that conversation, but Jisung just threw his hands in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He had changed i guess. He is more confident now and…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that giving him the right to act like this? In our home?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Minho. You are getting agitated for nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are calling this nothing?” Minho exhalled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will speak to him” Jisung said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, i will” and with that last one, Minho turned on his heels and headed to the kitchen where he found Chan digging into his fridge like he was at home. That raised the fire inside of him and he slammed the door after his back to get Chan`s attention on himself.      “What was that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was me, replying to that fucker.” Chan replied, closing the fridge with a beer in his hand. He opened the can and threw Minho a side smile.       “I mean, he said he never heard of me. If he’s interested into rapping and music, he probably listened my online reviews. Jisung wasn’t aware, but your dude seems like he is interested.”  He teased the other. What Chan was doing right now was  to show Minho that he had changed indeed. Not only mentally, but he had finally found his passion and actually became good with what he liked to do. Some random asshole wasn’t going to try stepping on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good for you, you got famous, congrats.Now can you stop acting like a big deal when none of us really care about that. Don’t forget that we know you well” Minho replied with a roll of his eyes and pushed Chan on his way to the coffee machine to prepare two coffees for himself and Changbin.    “And why are you here again? You can arrange your dates with Jisung somewhere else from now on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess you are a loud fuck then.”  Chan said, keeping back the annoy that was building up inside of him from the moment when Minho clearly told him straight to his face that he doesn’t care about him. Of course he doesn’t, Chan couldn’t blame him for that, but a part of him wanted to show Minho that he had finally put effort into something that he liked. That he wasn’t that unsure kid who just copied everyone. And that somehow made him act like an asshole again for no reason.         “Don’t worry, I won’t cut your romantic dates.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even if you want it, you can’t do that.” Minho replied on the same cocky way, ignoring to stare at Chan at the process, as he focused over the machine. It was way too easy like this.     “And my sex life is not your business. It could be, if you had chosen me a long time ago, but who remembers it, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds so ….”  Chan spaced out one more time, a bad moment to daydream, noticing some hidden meaning in Minho’s words. He was probably wrong, he was definitely wrong, but Chan was very good at noticing flirts and even though that Minho was never good at it, he still said ‘if you had chosen me’. Very smart of him.          “...<em>wrong</em> for someone who is so confident that his romantic dates can’t be ruined. Don’t challenge me, I’m done with being a passive nerd, Minho.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” that was the moment when Minho finally looked at him. He saw something in Chan`s eyes then, making the disturbing feeling in his stomach to grow even more.      “Why would you bother yourself anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really think that I will waste my time like that?”  Chan’s own anger was making him turn few shades darker. If Hyunjin was there to listen, he was going to remind him that people hated assholes, but even Hyunjin had no idea how deep Chan’s past connection with Minho was and how it stings even after five years. It was like they had some unlived moments together, unshed conversations, there was so much that they lost in one stupid night and to meet Minho so randomly after that much time was just ridiculous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, what's there for you to win, right?” Minho kept on acting boldly, even when everything in him was burning in regret. Regret even opening his mouth to speak to Chan. Why would he? Why was he challenging him? What for?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had nothing in common anymore. They were just two people who were once close but that was in the past and had to stay buried there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan took a gulp from the beer, letting the cold bitter feeling to cool down his passion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there something that I should fight for?”  He asked, his eyes crossing Minho’s face several times, taking in from his features. If he thought that Minho looked stunning last time when he was wasted, now Chan had no fucking way to describe him. Minho looked mature, his lips looked as if they were softer now, bigger. That sexy frown of his face was keeping the fire in Chan alive. Damn, there was so much to fight for. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Minho could reply, someone opened the door and Chan’s question hung in the air. The unknown scent of perfume reached Chan and he frowned, turning to look at the doorway. It was the black-haired fucker again, stepping in the kitchen like a predator that was ready to kill Chan because he was too close to Minho. And damn, Chan started following his every move, not backing down from their stare battle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That coffee took you so long, baby.”  Changbin said, moving behind Minho and wrapped his arms around him, locking them in front of him.         </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, i just got distracted”  Minho replied and finally left Chan from his stare, trying to focus over what he came to do, but his mind got bothered by that last question that Chan had asked. Was there something that he should fight for? Was there something left for him to fight for was a better question. Because their friendship was long gone along with everything else that they had, why he should fight for something that`s long gone? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I came to distract you more.”  Changbin mumble, burying his nose in the back of Minho’s neck, leaving slow kisses there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sight was… disturbingly romantic. The way that this fucker was treating Minho was so good that Chan had no reason to even argue, complain, or diss him. It looked like they enjoyed their closeness, Chan figured that out when he saw Minho close his eyes for a moment as if he wanted to cherish the moment. As those pretty eyes opened again, he started making the coffee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan felt like he was not even there. Like he was transparent for those two and he wasn’t needed in their world. The beer tasted even more bitter and he threw it in the sink like a fucker with no manners would do and pulled away from the counter, scoffing loud enough to get Changbin’s attention on himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need to express affection in front of me, Changbin.”  He said ironically, smirking at the guy.        “I’m not trying to hit on your boyfriend or something. I can understand your worries though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh really?” Changbin pulled his hands away from Minho and turned to face Chan. He looked angry again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would enjoy talking to handsome people like myself.”  Chan threw him a wink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho was silently listening to that absurd conversation, wondering, why would Chan act like a savage for no damn reason. He didn’t remember him like this, he was passive most of the time. Minho was usually the one causing problems when they were kids. But look at him now- so confident in himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho turned around to witness that confidence even. It kind of suited Chan and his new vision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, that’s enough of bullshit guys. Bang Chan if you are here to catch up with Jisung, you can find him in the other room, and baby, you come with me. Let’s enjoy our coffee in my room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan gave up first, stepping back as he broke the random fight with Minho’s ‘baby’ and glanced at him instead, making another decision for himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan was impulsive, yes, but that was what build his character through the time when he was missing that same idiot who was dissing him here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, then I won’t come to talk to you again, Min,” Chan said, expressing his anger clearly this time.        “Like ever. This was the last time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he for real?”  Changbin laughed angrily, glancing at Minho as well.       “Is he fucking 5 or what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You shut the fuck up asshole, I’m talking to him.”  Chan replied, his eyes glaring at Minho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho exhaled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being there between those two felt worse than he thought it would be, but that wasn’t what made his heart tremble. It came from those final words, the same that he had already heard before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am already used to that.” was what he replied to Chan`s words.     “People stop missing others after so much time. I guess I will live with it again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan felt the rejection like a thick needle and it made him even angrier than Minho was keeping that stupid precedence up. He could bet half of his parent’s gold that Minho wasn’t that indifferent. If Chan himself was getting frustrated whenever he met Minho, both times, then Minho was feeling the same way. There was no way that he was calm and indifferent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Screw you,”  Chan said, turning around to retreat before he make a fool out of himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho closed his eyes to simply relax or more like to not see him leaving again. He might be a bit dramatic, but that felt like a second goodbye and it was even harder than the first one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, Minho wasn’t ready to forgive, but meeting Chan after so many years brought something in him that he thought was long forgotten. Well, it wasn’t. Because Minho missed his best friend. He missed his stupid jokes, he missed his stupid laughter, he missed his fucked up ideas of having fun, his miserable tries to do something good. Minho missed that kid that was ready to follow him no matter what the consequences would be. The same one that was always standing beside Minho and Jisung when they got in trouble. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho missed him, missed everything about him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God…” he gasped and brushed his hands against his face to refresh himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could feel Changbin`s eyes on himself and he knew that questions would follow. Minho had never mentioned Chan in front of Changbin, Jisung never did as well. Maybe they both thought that they would never see Chan again, but fate was a bitch and fucked them up very good once again.       “Don’t ask.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just one thing… is he trying to hit on you?”  Changbin asked, bringing his hands to Minho’s face and gently held him, still frowning from the previous brief encounter with Chan.      “Because I know that asshole, some rumors about him and shit. He is lame, so be careful. That scam can put something in your drink one day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t be serious, he is not like that…” Minho replied even if he couldn’t be sure who Chan was now, but he knew his best friend. He wasn’t like that.      “And he… He was my best friend, baby, we were inseparable. I guess at the end we misunderstood each other and everyone took his own way. Now he came out of the blue and I guess he wants to bring back time, but he made up his mind once and he chose to trust someone else instead of me. He left me behind and I guess this is what I can’t forgive. It’s too late now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin was looking at him with calm eyes. Like he was trying to listen and understand. His anger quickly vanished and he just leaned closer to steal a short kiss from Minho’s lips before speaking his own opinion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was he always looking at you like that?”  He asked out of nowhere, ignoring everything that Minho just shared with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like he wanna flip you on the counter and kiss you. I swear if I see that asshole close to you again….”  Changbin left an open ending to his threat and pulled back, picking up his cup of coffee.         “Let’s go to your room, there is a song that I wanna play for you.”  He turned around with that, walking towards the doorway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m… I’m coming…” Minho replied on the most casual way, but his mind got troubled. What Changbin just said got stuck into his mind and he kept on thinking about it even when he followed Changbin out of the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thank God Jisung and Chan weren’t there to disturb his thoughts again or start another useless fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin said that Chan had that look like he wanted to flip him over and kiss him and Minho remembered Chan doing that once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There in that dark room at that party when Chan asked him for permission to kiss him. When he had his hands on him on that intimate way for the very first and the very last time. When he got brave, probably because of the alcohol, making a try to turn that innocent make out into something big.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho had thought about that many times. What if Hyunjin didn’t come into that room that night? How far would they go? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was Chan going to steal Minho`s first time as well like he did with his first kiss?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And if that happened, what would follow next? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Would Chan chose another before him then?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho shook those thoughts away. It was useless to think of the past when his future was waiting for him to come closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes… Minho was done with thinking what it would be if Chan had chosen him instead because he didn’t. Now there was nothing left for him to fight for.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This fic got some attention! So glad to see that you people like it ^^<br/>More action is about to follow so wait for it haha <br/>And keep the commenting up, okay? We have fun while reading commens &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chan is a little shit again, but Minho loves him, so its fine xD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Hyunjin really decided to finally fuck his nice boyfriend, Chan was kicked out of the apartment. He had spent days casually meeting up with Jisung at one coffee shop that was actually across the street. The same coffee shop where Minho worked between his study hours, apparently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan and Jisung were going there when he wasn’t on shift because Chan expressed his clear need to stay the fuck away from Minho and Jisung didn’t say anything against that. They somehow clicked again. Chan started talking openly about music, Jisung was showing him his projects since they studied similar stuff in two different places. Since Chan was a year older, he was more experienced, so for the first time in his life, he felt like he was the one teaching Jisung something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung was easy to talk to, Chan liked to spend his time with him. He was still a chicken though, because he never told Hyunjin about his secret dates. Hyunjin was going to be angry at him later, but Chan needed to be sure that he and Jisung could be back to being friends before he tell Hyunjin about him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Chan pulled his best puppy eyes that night when he and Jisung just walked out of the cafe, Minho wasn’t on shift again, and Jisung was about to walk Chan to his car and separate. Instead of that, Chan asked him to a sleepover. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a short drive, the two of them bought snacks from the shop downstairs, Chan made sure to buy beer and sweets, some other unhealthy stuff. Then they got into the apartment and Chan’s anxiety made his stomach clench again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Minho wasn’t at work, then he was here. They would meet and Chan had to act as if he doesn’t see him, just because he promised to do exactly that. He was stubborn and stupid, but he was nervous enough to drop all the chips bags on the ground when they entered the kitchen and his eyes quickly landed on Minho. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had to be in his room, according to Jisung who said that Minho was studying all day and would not walk out of his cave. Well, he did, and Chan couldn’t stop himself from staring when all that Minho wore was shorts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan rolled his eyes quickly and leaned down to pick up everything that he dropped, leaving Jisung to talk to his friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look who took a break,” Jisung said joyfully and got met with couple of brown eyes and a welcoming smile by  Minho.     “Are you hungry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like a beast” was what Minho replied before his eyes rolled aside at Chan, who was acting like a stranger today. Kind of distant, but what else was Minho expecting anyway. Their last meeting didn’t go well anyway.      “You brought snacks? Can I borrow some?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan, who had to act like he didn’t hear anything, just put the bags of chips on the counter and looked at Jisung, throwing him a stupid smile.      “I’m gonna carry some beer to the living room.”  He said and picked four cans, getting out of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is he doing?” Minho`s question followed right after Chan escaped the kitchen and Jisung simply shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Acting stubborn?” he suggested and stepped closer to Minho, greeting him properly with a kiss on his forehead.     “Sorry for bringing him here again, but his roommate had a date and he has no other place to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever. I will be in my room anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can always join when you need a break”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on…” Jisung frowned against his friend, feeling like a traitor for some reason. He loved Minho more than everything, but he missed Chan as well and these days things seemed to go well between them. It felt like the good old times and Jisung didn’t want this to stop. But also he wanted Minho back in the crew.       “Give him a chance to explain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To explain what? Why he choose a fucking bitch that he knew for months instead of me...us? I don’t wanna listen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are being stubborn now”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just being realistic. We can’t bring back time and undo what’s done already.”Minho said and turned around to dig into that bag that Chan left for him with no words and grabbed the first thing that he saw before moving away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you decide to come anyway, I will be glad to have you around. We are gonna watch some movie and chill, so… feel free to join.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho didn’t reply anything, but he nodded in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To spend the night with Jisung and Chan like he was used to before seemed like something that he wanted for a long time, but was it possible? To act like nothing changed?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried to pass through the living room like a ghost, but his eyes followed Chan`s figure and how tensed he looked even when he tried to act casual. He had his phone in hands, digging in it like watching something important, but Minho doubted it. He was just ignoring him like he promised and Minho had no idea how he felt about that. Was he relieved that all the agues would stop or he hated the fact that Chan gave up on him again? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should buy more candies, i love sweets”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan put his phone down and sighed, not turning around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hesitated on replying. In the end he just wondered where the fuck Jisung go and why Minho was talking to him in the first place. Chan thought that Minho went to his room, he didn’t hear the closing of a door, but there was no reason for him to stay there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So when he thought that Minho just passed by the living room and said random bullshit, Chan spoke to himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That ass isn’t just squats then. Fool.”  He mumbled to himself and pulled his phone up again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you want to know, it’s muscle only” Minho kept on the foolish conversation for no damn reason, but he was still caught up in Jisung`s words and the idea to try and hear Chan out. Was it worthy? Probably not, but something in Minho missed Chan`s eyes on himself and that ignorance started to bother him more than he thought it would.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t trust my eyes. Only my hands can prove that.”   Chan’s asshole side was always there for the resque. Despite his own promise to not talk to Minho and ignore him, he felt weirdly amused by the stupid words that they were exchanging now. It made him bite away a smile that wanted to creep on his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you wish to touch it, asshole” Minho rolled his eyes like a snob, questioning his own actions once again. What was that? It looked childish and foolish, but he probably just missed to be a kid around Chan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other felt tempted to look now.      “I really do.”  He said, daring to look aside from his phone and fix his eyes on Minho. The moment when their looks met, Chan felt how something clenched again, this time not in that unpleasant way. His eyes quickly left Minho’s face anyway so he could check out him in full size now when he was standing. And damn, he was too naked, looked too heated up and so good that it was hard for Chan to hide the fact that he was staring again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am i talking to someone?” He asked ironically, moving his eyes back on Minho’s pretty face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really now, Bang Chan?” Minho folded his arms, having a bored expression on, or at least that was what Chan was seeing. The truth was that Minho was kind of enjoying his little victory over Chan`s stubbornness.       “You are gonna act like you don’t see me now? I will tell you a secret- you are staring way too much for someone who doesn’t see me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think i said that i won’t talk to you ever again, so at least i can stare.”  Chan replied smartly and raised an eyebrow, throwing some stupid challenge to the other. What was he trying to achieve now? Get Minho angry again?         “Don’t say anything. You said that you are fine anyway. So, we are not allowed to talk.”  He said and folded his arms as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, you are like a kid” Minho commented and to be honest thanked Jisung for finally showing up, probably patiently listening to their little talk till now, but when he broke their eye battle with himself and dropped beside Chan, Minho felt a bit relieved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, you two can stop talking to each other and find some nice movie to watch together. Sounds like plan to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If its a horror movie, i have to cuddle with someone later, because i still hate them.”  Chan said and averted his eyes from Minho so he could look at Jisung.      “Are you ready to sleep with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh please no. I bet you still kick in your sleep” Jisung said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God that was the worst part of him ever…” Minho kept on being childish, rolling eyes like a snob even tho those memories were bringing joy to him. How scared Chan was after a horror movie night, how he was searching for someone to hold through the night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was always Minho there for him through those nights. Making fun of him at first, of course, laughing at his fears, but holding him tight to comfort him enough to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And while thinking of those days, Minho didn’t really realize when he moved to the couch and dropped himself beside Jisung, grabbing one of the beers on the table to take a sip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a simple moment there it felt like nothing really changed, but a lot had happened.        </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I used to knock on the window when I was going to the toilet and he was freaking out right away. Pussy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan laughed as well, praising Minho with a sarcastic remark after that.         “Oh come on, that's not worse than you shaking like a bitch whenever we went on rooftops of high buildings to hide and smoke.”  He recalled another memory and looked at Minho, noticing something different in his posture. He looked calm, kind of happy. Was he drunk or something?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Piss off, you knew that I’m afraid of heights and you were bringing me to such places all the fucking time.” Minho kept on arguing, throwing a pillow at Chan when he laughed again and suddenly the serious expression on Minho`s face broke as well and he laughed too.       “At least I’m afraid of a real danger not like you that think that ghosts exist. Fool”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan stared at his smile, getting distracted by it so fast that it made him speechless. He smiled back, unconsciously while admiring the way that Minho’s entire face was changing when he smiled like that. His lips stretched wide, eyes disappearing. Damn, he looked so different now, at least ten times sexier and few degrees hotter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the end, Chan decided that Minho was getting too relaxed around him and they were still in a fight. So he threw the pillow back at him and praised him with a shameless wink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look so hot when I make you smile like that. Put some clothes on, or else the next thing that we are gonna watch is a porn movie.”  Chan spoke his lamest joke and knew that Minho was going to hate it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he was right because the smile of Minho`s face disappeared and he threw the pillow back at Chan, this time a lot more aggressively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are such a mood breaker, seriously. Asshole.” he hissed and stood up, feeling kind of annoyed, but more like awkward by that comment that Chan just made. He was complimenting him… What for? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt weird, like a flirt that Minho had never experienced with Chan. It felt disturbing and different, kind of breathtaking, but wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watch your movie, I’m going to study” he added at last and turned around before someone can notice his pink cheeks and the nervous way that he started blinking again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Smart is the new sexy, Min.”  Chan looked after him anyway, admiring his big ass as the other tried to shorten the distance to his room with fast steps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Minho went to the room and shut his door closed, Chan looked back at Jisung and tried to hide his creeping smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like pissing him off. It makes me think that I can still make him feel something. Stupid, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess you have your own ways to get him back.” Jisung smiled at him to encourage him.      “It’s about time, I can sense it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is harder than you think,”  Chan replied proudly and decided to end the topic as he picked the remote control and smiled to himself.          “Let’s see what we can find….”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>*************</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan felt like a teenager all over again. Starting from the fact that he literally hid things away from his best friend while Hyunjin was making sure to update him about every romantic encounter that he had with his nerdy boyfriend Seungmin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, he didn’t even know why he was hiding facts from his friend when there was really nothing going on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan just met Jisung and they were still awkward, no matter how easy it was to talk to Jisung. But Chan also met Minho and that turned everything upside down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had time to think about his past decision and figured out one thing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something that he chose to share with Jisung one morning as the two of them met at some very cool looking cafe with dark atmosphere. Just like Chan liked it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did I never call?”  He asked out of nowhere while Jisung was looking at the menu, picking himself a nice coffee. When the question reached him, Jisung glanced at him from the menu and stared curiously.       “I mean I get it. We fucked up, but I just can’t fucking remember what made me stay back. If we lived in the same neighbourhood, maybe we could meet, you know? But we didn’t even study in the same school.”  He was pouring his mind out, screwing his eyes thoughtfully as there was still something that was missing in the plot. It’s not like it mattered now. Minho wasn’t very willing to befriend him, but there was something about him that was forcing Chan to act like a fool.         “I think i deleted both his and your numbers. I deleted them from Hyunjin’s phone too and he was upset with me for days.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What i remember about you the most is your stubbornness. We all are the same.”  Jisung replied and tried to smile back, but that topic was a painful one even for someone joyfull like him.           “I`ve been asking myself that same question everyday and each day i was getting more and more away from you and Hyunjin that… Just with the time it started to feel more weird to call and apologize. It was our fault, Minho`s and mine, we used to think that you are mad at us.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was. Jisung, there was nothing more that i’ve wanted than to make sure Minho is not going to screw himself over. I cared about him, you know?”  Chan replied, glancing over the waiter who just stopped next to their table to take their order. Instead of waiting for Jisung to pick up his stupid drink, Chan just ordered lates for the two of them, since he felt determined to talk about past things. As if that was going to fix their problems.     “Minho fucked up big time. I waited for him to call, i thought that he was going to understand me. He didn’t. So next time when he acts angry about that, or at me, I should give him a piece of my fucking mind. Fucking idiot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know that he did all of that for you, right?” Jisung frowned against his friend.     “He was always jealous, Chan. For being just a poor kid that couldn’t offer anything but his friendship. He wanted to give you everything and you just… You didn’t even try to understand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do i look like someone who needs more money?” Chan asked, frowning against his friend.      “I was a fucking teen. Money didn’t have value for me. He became jealous when Hyunjin came into the picture, because Hyunjin is everything else that Minho is not. He is like… the opposite. I wasn’t comparing them, dude, i just liked another person. I wanted another friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung exhalled. Yes, Chan had right, but Jisung was always watching the whole picture from the other side, from Minho`s side. He was used to support him no matter how reckless he was back then. Chan might really needed a new friend, but Minho had never understood that, having his own worries about that new person in the group. And that was the secret that Chan had never understood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… I guess he had never accepted that.” he said at the end, knowing that he is not the one to tell that secret to Chan. It was Minho`s decision to let him know or not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I get that. Then he was lying to me the whole time.”  Chan replied, trying not to get agitated over something that had happened five long years ago. Nothing was the same now, even if he was hanging out with Jisung and tried to bring back feelings that he had lost with his try to not feel hurt. He felt good in Jisung’s company, yes, but it wasn’t the same. So he made a fast decision when the waiter came back and handed them their drinks. He looked at Jisung, who was just sipping from his coffee, wearing a thoughtful expression on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s not think of the past. What happened can’t be fixed now. It’s too late to think about it. We can just start on new.”  He offered, still frowning.       “I won’t force him to talk to me if he doesn’t want to. He has a fucking dude in his life now, you know, if he is happy then i don’t need to piss him off for no reason. But it just happens naturally. His boyfriend looks like a dick. I don’t like him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung`s eyes rolled back on Chan in that moment and he got thoughtful again. What Changbin had in common with their friendship and the tries that they were making to bring it back? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Changbin is nice, you should just try to get to know him. I met him first and we started working together and somehow , you know… He fell for Minho and he finally let someone close to himself like this. And Channy…” he made a pause, wondering if he was allowed to speak about things like this. Yes, he was, because they were always the three of them, sharing happy and bad moments together, so he had the right to speak.         “I’m seeing how you are looking at him, it’s not so innocent as a friend who needs a friend back and i’m asking you to not confuse him anymore. He is happy now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan’s frown deepened some more and he had no idea what Jisung meant with ‘not confuse him anymore’ since he had never done that in the first place. If the other was accusing him of flirting, well, he might be right. There was something really different about Minho now and it probably came from the fact that he wasn’t an innocent virgin anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cleared his throat and decided to defend himself for once.     “Like he is a saint, walking around naked because i said that his ass looks nice.”  He said and laughed.      “I mean, come on. We are not even friends. I look at him like i look at a…. good looking, long forgotten friend. He used to dress differently. Are you blaming me for being a player now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, okay i admit that he grew up really sexy, okay, i notice that i’m not blind. But it’s… Listen…” Jisung had no idea how to explain shit to Chan when he was refusing to listen. It was always hard in those times.        “Maybe he is different now, colder and whatever, but that is the same boy that was doing everything to make you happy, Channy. He is the same kid that you used to call a best friend, don’t forget that. He needs time to just get used with the thought that you are here again and maybe he is gonna give you a chance. But don’t give him wrong signals, okay? It’s wrong and it won’t fix any problem if you stare at him like he is a piece of meat that you want to bite.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, whatever.”  Chan rolled his eyes and pulled his wallet out, picking a note so he could pay their bill and then stood up, looking down at his unfinished drink.      “Let’s go then. You are pissing me off and we just got back together few days ago. I’m different now too, my friend. When i want something i make sure i get it in the second. It’s a number one rule and you know, that nerd that i was is never going to come back, so try understanding the new me. Let’s go have coffee at your place. I will apologize to Minho so he doesn’t get the wrong impression.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung didn’t look very convinced in that speech, even tho Chan tried to sound like he wanted just his friend back and he was ready to apologize for it. But there was something that was triggering Jisung`s suspicions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what is that thing that you want to get in the second now, Channy?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan paid attention to the question, but just simply shrugged as if it wasn’t such a big deal for him. He was sure that Jisung didn’t really need to hear his reply, because it would make no sense to him. But since Chan himself didn’t know what exactly he tried to achieve, he just simply said -</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just want him to like me. Because he looks at me like i’m some filthy fucker. Which is not exactly wrong.”  He said and started walking towards the door, waving to his friend.       “Come on, i really wanna have a coffee.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, i’m gonna regret this…” was what Jisung mumbled under his nose, but followed anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The way back to his apartment was kind of awkward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung kept on thinking of that conversation and yet something seemed wrong about this whole thing. No, he didn’t doubt that Chan really missed Minho, but there was something more going on, considering of that hunger in Chan`s eyes every time Minho was around and Jisung was getting worried about it. The plan was different. They had to get back together as they were used to be if that was even possible, not to start something that would ruin them even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They arrived faster than Jisung thought, just because Chan was driving like crazy, speaking things that made any sense, but Jisung assumed that he was just trying to cheer the mood between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The well known path to the front door was taken fast as well and just when they got into the elevator, Jisung decided to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t even know if he is at home at that time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s morning. What is he doing in the mornings?”  Chan asked, looking up at the electronic display that showed them the passing floors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jogging? College? Whatever, he is not used to be at home” Jisung explained, but with every passing floor something was feeling wrong. Like a feeling that was bothering him, something making his stomach clench uncomfortably. Was he thinking of himself as a bad friend? What for? he just wanted to bring back the three friends on the way they were used to be. Was he doubting it? That they could ever be the same again? Probably. But the truth was different.         “Maybe we should go drink coffee somewhere around the neighbourhood first and i will call him to make sure that he is at home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were just at a coffee shop, what’s wrong with you.”  Chan scoffed, not really getting Jisung’s weird ideas. He stepped out of the elevator first when the doors opened and walked towards Jisung’s apartment, waiting for him to come and open the door.       “Besides, weren’t you here this morning? You should know if he is out or no.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s the thing… Just…” Jisung stopped beside Chan and frowned against him.     “I’m just not sure that he is alone if he is even here. I left them with Changbin here this morning so maybe he is still here i don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan’s lips twitched and he ended up smirking, nodding his head in understanding. So the short bully was probably here now, but why was Jisung sweating so much about it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care. Come on, open the door.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, Chan…” Jisung exhalled, but did what he was asked to do. Damn, Jisung might be crazy to even listen to that crazy bastard, who definitely had nothing in common with that unsure kid that he remembered. If that was the old Chan, he would feel uncomfortable, say something like- maybe we can step by later or whatever, but that guy here was a hunter, fucking back hunter ready for a battle , considering that stupid evil smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yet why was he fighting Changbin if he just wanted his friend back?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung pushed the door open and damn it his fucking worries turned out to be true because they got met with a pair of shorts tossed down on the floor, followed by a t-shirt that was lying on the floor few steps away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung wanted to offer another coffee shop when a loud moan broke the silence and he closed his eyes, feeling like the biggest traitor ever. Was he? Was he betraying Minho somehow with bringing Chan in the apartment when Minho didn’t want him there on the first place? Bringing him there when he was having his time with the person that he was supposed to be with? Damn, Jisung was the worst.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we should come back later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know one time i was recording a sex video at a party. That was the moment when my senses got fucked to the point that i actually like hearing people who are having fun.”  Chan was totally blabbing, while in reality his mind was getting filled up with nothing else but those fucked up grunts that probably belonged to Minho’s fucker and Minho himself who was sounding like he was having the best time of his life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something about that was triggering anger in Chan and he had no idea if it was the fact that his virgin friend was not so virgin anymore or the fact that he had never heard Minho sound that pleased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me deal with his whinings later.”  Chan replied with another sly smile and started walking to the kitchen in clear need to escape the situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-what?” Jisung followed, looking completely shocked.         “Meaning?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not everyone likes to be heard like that”  Chan said, walking to the coffee machine so he could serve himself while Jisung was dying from inside, feeling ashamed as if he had never heard those two having sex. When the moans started to reach them even in that room, Chan felt a nagging emotion that started to frustrate him and he glanced over his shoulder to look at Jisung.       “So you can close the door before me and you get horny, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit. Chan…” Jisung indeed closed the door and leaned against it, brushing his hands against his face.        “That’s completely embarrassing, okay? He is gonna be really mad that i brought you here while he is having sex, seriously. Let’s wait outside.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it bothers you so much…” Chan moved to the fridge while the coffees were getting done and opened it, checking the stuff inside.      “You can go to the shop and buy some milk. Leave me to take the first hit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Jisung got pale in the second and shook his head violently.      “No way, no fucking way , he is going to kill me. If not him, Changbin will. And then he will kill you. You know that he is not a fan of yours, right? I understand him somehow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because i'm a dick? I’ve heard that before. I know how to fight now, so i can take care of myself.”  Chan kept his blabbing, but whatever the two of them had in plan got screwed when the moans stopped completely. It was too late for Jisung to run out of trouble and maybe he was right to freak out now, considering that Chan’s reckless decisions were going to backfire very soon. He exchanged looks with his friend and shrugged, turning around again so he could pick up the coffees and put them on the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that Chan just sat down patiently on a chair and picked up one of the cups.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen Channy, promise me one thing, okay? As a friend to friend. Don’t act like a jerk, okay? When they…”  Jisung couldn’t continue because a second after they started to hear voices from outside the door, laughters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung shut his mouth and listened, it took a while, but Chan was listening as well. He looked like someone whose senses were pulled like strings, even if he tried to act casual and drink his coffee like nothing was going on. From what was happening outside the kitchen Jisung could say that Minho was walking Changbin out, he was probably late for work, since he said that he was a dayshift today when they spoke in the morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Good. At least Changbin won’t be here to make everything even worse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh thank God he is leaving…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, i don’t need to make more coffees.”  Chan replied like a fool, moving his eyes to the door with expectation. The giggles stopped as well. And he felt like the heavy ball in his chest kind of easened. But Minho really sounded happy. It wasn’t just the sex that made him laugh, it was the person who he was sharing it with. The fucker who stole his attention and make him feel good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan was sure that his smile was going to vanish when he gets in that room. Minho probably saw the shoes already, he knew that someone was there. His happy moment was ruined and Chan wasn’t sure if he wanted to stay and rant anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His impulsive decisions weren’t going to do any good but he was too selfish to care. He was really used to take everything that he wanted without giving a damn for other people’s feelings. And Minho wasn’t just a random dude that Chan wanted to play with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m really a dick. I should fucking go.”  He said, standing up from the chair and made a hesitating step towards Jisung when Minho barged into the room, knocking his best friend off of the door.     “Or no….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, Jisung…”  Minho kind of freaked out in the second when he realized that he hit his best friend who was now trying to compose himself, holding his head like Minho smashed it.       “What the fuck…?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About this…”  Jisung tried to explain but Minho`s eyes were no longer on him. He was staring at Chan, looking angry again and somehow Jisung predicted that this time he won’t get away unharmed from this situation.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is he doing here again?”  Minho forced that question to Jisung even tho he was still staring at Chan and showed him clearly how unpleasant he was to see him there when he frowned.        “I thought you two went to drink coffee somewhere?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We did.”  Chan said instead of Jisung, since he was the main problem there and somehow when he saw the frown on Minho’s pretty face and his defensive posture, he figured out that he was right. Minho wasn’t happy anymore, he was angry.       “I wanted to come and apologize.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For what?” Minho asked with some kind of doubts in whatever Chan was about to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How stupid i act around you.”  Chan replied, holding back his own negative feelings. He released a deep breath and frowned when the hesitation that he used to have as a child whenever something bad happened to him, somehow managed to reach his strong mind. He bit his lip and looked away from Minho, giving Jisung a smile.        “We can have that coffee tomorrow. I’m going to the university now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung looked relieved when he heard that, but Minho got confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan came to apologize? Really?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The confusion got written all over his face and for a moment there he was staring at Chan, blinking at him like he was used to do when he was a kid and got nervous. But that was unexpected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he saw Chan in their home again he thought that he came to brag about something, to act stupid like always or whatever. This information completely fucked up his mind now and he couldn’t make a decision what to say, was he supposed to keep Chan for long and hear him out or let him go?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you.”  Chan figured out that it was best for him to leave and he approached the door without giving Minho any attention but just as he was about to pass him by, he spotted something with the corner of his eyes and glanced aside to see the three bites left on Minho’s neck. The sight wasn’t disturbing, just an act of affection, really. But seeing it now made Chan feel how his stomach clenched again and he felt sick. And then his nice side just disappeared.        “You know, I take my words back. You don’t fucking need an apology.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Minho frowned again, feeling completely confused now. What was that now? Was Chan crazy or something? Speaking one thing and then a second later changing his mind?     “Are you a schizophrenic?” he asked out of a sudden and his posture got defensive once again. Chan obviously came here to make fun of him, ruin his perfect morning with his useless presence and leave. Good, but he guessed wrong.       “I don’t need your apology anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See, this is exactly what i meant.”  Chan replied, making a step towards him.      “Make up your mind, Min, because when i really wanted to leave you the fuck alone you came to me by yourself. I wanted to see you now, but i guess whenever i come you just wish that i’ll fucking leave so you can be calm and happy. Okay then, i don’t plan to run after your ass because you’re not the only one who's angry. So fuck you, do whatever you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay that’s not going well…” Jisung tried, but he was left aside as always and to be honest Minho didn’t want to listen to him at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was angry at Jisung for being that stupid and brings Chan in that apartment whenever he feels like it without even asking for his opinion. Yes, Minho was aware that Jisung wanted take his both friends back, but some things could never be the same when they were once broken. Just like his relationship with Chan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So now you are the angry one, huh? Very nice then, maybe you have the right to be angry, but let me tell you something. I wasn’t the one who spit on your face when you tried to do everything for me. It was you who did that, you who left me behind because you found someone better. Where is he now, Bang Chan? Your best friend, who you are definitely fucking by the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan laughed out angrily, not really expecting to fix anything now when he actually freaked out Minho to the point that he was very close to get into a fight with him soon. But who cares, right? Minho would go to his good boyfriend and he would make him smile again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen to this - I’ve never fucked Hyunjin. Yeah, he is my best friend, but best friends don’t screw each other, right?”  He replied sarcastically, looking all over Minho’s face. And damn, these stupid love bites were irritating him so much that he snapped at the other with everything that he had in his mind.      “Can you fucking stop digging into the past? We are done, it doesn’t matter what you did or what i’ve said to hurt you. It’s fucking done. I guess i should really leave you the fuck alone, but next time when you miss my eyes on you, keep it for yourself.”  He pushed Minho out of his way and walked out of the kitchen, angrily pacing towards the front door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he fucking serious?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Minho, let him go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The next time i miss his eyes on me? Really?” Minho was one step closer to completely lose his mind. Chan was acting like a completely fool, speaking shit one after another, doing everything to piss him off and what for? To walk away as a winner? No fucking way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even tho Jisung tried to stop him, Minho escaped the kitchen after Chan and followed him to the front door, trying to compose his raging emotions, but damn there was something supernatural that was happening to him every time when he was seeing Chan, when Chan was speaking to him, insulting him or simply making fun of him. Something was shaking inside of Minho and it was hard for him to let him go even if he was the one insisting for that to happen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was confusing, that relationship that they were building felt weird, extreme, something that was about to shake even the strongest walls that someone could build in front of someone else. It was a simple madness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, fucker. Let me inform you about something. If you want to ignore someone and act like you`ve never knew him, don’t fucking go in his apartment whenever you feel like it. Meaning- your stupid tries to ignore me are completely useless and childish because you are seeking for attention more than you think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan waited to put his shoes on so he could compose himself but when he moved his eyes on Minho, nothing really changed.        “I get that. You don’t wanna see me. Just admit it.”  He held back the anger anyway, clenching his fists angrily.       “You are not so cold, i can fucking feel it and you piss me off so bad. I got that you are happy now. You have this loser to fuck you to the point where you can be heard everywhere, i get that. I don’t wanna take it away from you, i just feel like i can’t ignore you when i see you after five fucking years.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? Why you started to care for me just now? You`ve never called. You were probably happy with your stupid best friend, having fun somewhere without me and you can’t ignore me now?” Minho hissed those words, but the ball in his throat got bigger than he could bare. He could feel how that anger inside was making his eyes blurry, but he didn’t want to be weak and cry. Not again, not now when he just stopped doing that because of this person.        “Damn it Chan, why are you making everything so difficult. It was always like that and it always will be, right? You are just coming into someone's life and you are making a mess out of it before you go away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My answer is ….”  Chan replied, rolling his eyes away from Minho’s face when he noticed how angry he was. How his eyes sparkled with an emotion that Chan didn’t want to see. Minho was just stubborn, wishing to push him away but running close whenever Chan promised to do it. It only happened two times, but Chan wasn’t the stupid kid who couldn’t read signs and hesitated to make the first step. He was selfish now, so there was no reason to stay there anymore and keep that fight.    “...easy.”  He added.         “It’s just a feeling. I might be a dick now, but i know when i’m right. You are gonna see me, Min, because i’m not dead. If not here, then somewhere else. If it’s better for you to fool yourself around, then i really won’t talk to you. We have nothing in common anyway. You are just angry and i just run after your ass because i’m stupid. Next time just ignore me if you’re gonna be stubborn all your life.”  He opened the door with that and left the apartment, deciding to let Minho make his own decision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Minho was far from making decisions right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment the door got closed behind Chan`s back, he broke into tears on that same way that he was used to do years ago, everytime when something was reminding him of Chan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That desperation, that feeling that he couldn’t do anything to stop him, change his mind, that feeling of being useless was tearing him apart and he wanted to shout, hit something, someone, do something instead of crying, but there was nothing to be done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That ball in his stomach promised to explode, his chest was burning painfully just like his wet eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt a couple of hands wrapping around him from behind and he knew that Jisung was probably sick of seeing him broken like this. But his friend had never said a thing, he had never called him a fool for crying out because of Chan. He was always there, silently understanding, silently supporting, giving him all the strength that Minho needed to move on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did once, he could do that again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He had never felt the same way about me.” Minho came to the conclusion and Jisung kept being silent, just hugging him a bit tighter than before.     “I guess it’s time for me to really move on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>***************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And this place is nice. I went here with Jisung last week.”  Felix was very talkative. To the point that Chan was starting to have a headache. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He just left his car in car wash shop so it could get it’s weekly clean up while he and Felix crush in a random coffee shop and waste some time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His head was full of projects for the past week, so Chan was just going with the flow, doing whatever people wanted him to do. Stupid things like…. to go shopping with Hyunjin since the idiot wanted to look fancy and change outfits for Seungmin everyday like that was even needed. Other than that, he was texting Jisung everyday and he could say through the other’s texts that Jisung was conflicted. He replied shortly, never asked to hang out with him and that made Chan sulk a little bit more everyday. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He crossed the line, telling things to Minho in his anger, upsetting him all over again for no reason. Chan tried to understand himself and his outburst, but it was just impossible. In the end he just thought that he got jealous of seeing Minho happy with someone else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which was ridiculous after they spent five years without knowing anything about each other’s life. It was fair that Minho was happy now, Chan was just the bastard who clearly wanted his attention. Was that a habit? No, because Chan didn’t need to ask for Minho’s attention before. When they were teens, Minho was the one needing that. He would literally die if Chan ignore him for one day. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But oh, he survived years without him. What fucking irony. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chan was holding his guitar packed up in a fancy black cover as he walked into the small cafe, following Felix to a table nearby the bar. It was a busy place, bright and colorful. People there were laughing from different corners and Chan felt envious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that Felix wasn’t a nice company, but he just needed someone else. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He sulked some more, sitting down in some chair as he looked at how happy Felix looked when he sat down and started to look around like a kid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When we were here, Jisung introduced me to his best friend. He was so handsome, you know? I kind of have a crush on him”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait what?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan’s eyes locked at Felix, observing him like he was crazy. That was the place where Minho worked? Felix had a crush on him? He offered Chan to come here so he could hit on Minho?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, he felt heat that made him feel nervous. First of all, Felix was a little piece of shit who was going to put Chan in a stupid situation. He was fine not seeing Minho for a whole damn week. Doing the shit that he promised to do, alright? And then this crazy boy brought him on the place where Minho worked. Damn, Chan was so going to leave Felix to embarrass himself and flirt with Minho. Of course, so he could save his own ass. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh really?”  Chan put his guitar down and rested his chin on his palm, giving Felix one of his fake smiles.        “Is he that good looking?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, i can’t see him.”   Chan spotted how Felix kept looking around, probably searching for Minho. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For some reason, that wasn’t making him feel frustrated. It was not like Minho would end up cheating on his fucker with Felix of all people. Not that Felix wasn’t good looking, but he was too childish and sweet to hit on someone like Minho. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Speaking of the devil…. he looked like fire that morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hair stood curly, long bangs covering his forehead. He wore some sexy outfit that contained a white shirt as a top, having a small tag print with his name. His legs were wrapped by black leather pants, making his every move look pretty as his muscles tensed with each step that he was taking. He held a tray in his hand, holding it up professionally as he passed through the tables. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then that smile, the wide one that Chan had seen before, was gracing some old lady. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he here?”  Chan asked distractedly, biting his bottom lip as he wished that Minho wouldn’t notice him staring, because that would be very stupid and lame. So he left Minho’s pretty figure and his eyes rolled on Felix. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde nodded.       “Oh yes. Shit, do i look good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Like someone i can bang when i’m bored.”  Chan shot him a wink and Felix laughed, reaching out to hit him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t talk like that, damn.”  Felix kept giggling but turned around and casually waved at Minho to come and take their order. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And if Chan was sweating before, he felt like dying right now. His eyes widened with surprise when Felix bravely asked Minho to come closer and he started looking around like a fool. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What now? Act cool and ignore Minho? Treat him like a waiter? Greet him like a stranger? What? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rolled his eyes back on Minho when he felt his sexy perfume and their eyes met for a second. If Chan was up, his knees were probably going to melt. He had no idea if he even looked close as fucking hot as Minho did that morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan just dressed up quickly since he was depressed and lazy, put some stupid jeans on and used a hat to cover his messy hair. He was in no condition to meet Minho right now but fate was a bitch. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi.”  He mumbled, giving Mingo an awkward smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi? Really now?” Minho asked and rolled his eyes away from Chan, since didn’t expect to see exactly him here, being with Jisung`s friend. What an irony. But was it just random?     “Hey Felix”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, it's nice to see you again.”   Felix said, making Chan look at him. And damn, there was a blush all over his pale face, which made him absolutely adorable. And silly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And by the way, that was the worse pick up line, Chan could admit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you having a lot of work today?”  Felix asked, grinning up at Minho. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s full all day in here” Minho replied, trying to keep his cool, but that question was troubling his mind and he really wanted to know if Chan was randomly here or he came on purpose. To see him? Tease him? Anger him?      “What’s your order?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would like a cup of coffee and orange juice, please.”  Felix said that so nicely that Chan couldn’t hold back anymore. Damn, now this hanging out with Felix was actually fun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed from across the table and looked at Minho, somehow managing to bare with his sexy looks better than a moment ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would like an nice cold late, with a lot of ice and a smile, please.” Chan copied Felix’s stupid tone and blinked sweetly at Minho. What was wrong with him now, he had no idea. But he felt like all that week of regret and boredom was finally over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho`s eyes rolled back on Chan and that expression on his face looked so hilarious that he wanted to bang him with the tray on the stupid head. What was that now? Was he making fun of him or what?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled ironically anyway even tho his eyes were glaring at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, sir, everything you want.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, drop the formalities.”  Chan responded nicely, still acting as if he didn’t even know Minho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Felix took care of that.       “Minho, this is Chan, a colleague of mine. We just wondered how to waste some time, since his car was dirty, so i offered to come here.”  He started explaining himself like a fool, smiling widely.       “I really like this place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh is that so?”  Minho replied with suspicion, but if that was the case, then Chan didn’t know that he was working at that place? Was he?     “Then, it’s nice to meet you Chan”  Minho had no idea why he was playing their stupid game, but he had no idea what else to do. Thinking of which now really made him see that Chan was actually acting like a stranger, which was foolish. What game was he playing now? Stupid Chan, stupid games and stupid smile that looked so fucking beautiful on his full lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So if you have so much work, does that mean that you won’t keep us company?”  Felix interrupted his thoughts and kept smiling.       “I was about to give you a copy of a track that Chan and I are about to present at uni today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were?”  Chan frowned a little, rolling his eyes on his friend. Was Felix trying to seduce Minho with a track? Which was mostly arranged by him of course. Felix just added some ideas to his original melody. How smart of him, to act like he was the best producing student, flirt with songs behind Chan’s back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I really like it.” Felix nodded and hurried up to pick up the CD from his bag and handed it to Minho.         “When you have time, hear it out. You can …..you can, you know, give me your number and tell me what you think about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, i don’t know much about music and stuff, so i will pass it to Jisung, he is probably gonna love it.”  Minho replied and took the CD anyway, even tho he didn’t have time to think of it right now when Chan was around to bother his mind. But what else he could say? Minho loved music, he was used to help Jisung sometimes,but Felix didn’t have to know that.        “I will be right back with your order.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, thanks.”   Felix said sweetly, watching how Minho was retreating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan was back to being a fan of his firm butt as he stared at the same direction, not even voicing out how damn sexy Minho looked in those leather pants, but again Felix beat him to it, expressing his admiration in the second when Minho was far enough to not hear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, isn’t he just freaking hot? Even his voice is pretty. I’m sweating so hard. Did i act good?”  He asked and Chan ignored him, staring at Minho as he was talking to the bartender, keeping that pretty smile of his the whole time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And damn, it felt weird that Chan somehow hated the fact that Minho was smiling to everyone else but him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your flirting skills are so lame that i wanna die.”  Chan said after a moment, moving his eyes on Felix’s shocked face.      “You are too nice with him. Nice guys never get what they want. You need to show off with charm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think so? But i am nice, what can i do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dunno, watch how other people get his number while you just smile.”  Chan was a mean asshole, but that boy needed a life lesson if he didn’t want to be screwed by some asshole in the future. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix just sighed deeply and his shoulders dropped sadly. He looked like a damn kid who just lost his lollipop and that made him reach out and mess his blonde hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, you will learn. Just don’t ask me to show you, because your crush might like assholes.”  He shot Felix a wink and that totally frustrated the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are such a dick sometimes.”  The boy whined, but had no time to keep going since Minho came beside their table, putting their drinks down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This has extra ice, right?”  Chan asked, using the same polite intonation when he spoke to Minho, letting a wide smile to stretch his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh sure”  Minho replied and screwed his eyes at him, before placing the drink to Felix to get him distracted for the next thing he randomly said to Chan.         “And other extra things either” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so interested now.” Chan’s eyes rolled all over his pretty face and he felt like he wanted to die again. Since when Minho looked so freaking good? Every time that Chan ran into him, the other was naked, wore boxers, some plain shirts. And now he looked like a wholemeal, all fancy and stuff. Chan looked down to see what Minho meant with his quiet additional words and found a small tissue. He picked it curiously and turned it around to check the other side of it, staring at the message that Minho wrote down. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I wish you choke on it, asshole’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chan’s smile widened so hard that he felt like laughing. He quickly looked up at Minho and caught his fast wink. The moment when it happened, Chan’s heart skipped a beat. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I am very picky when it comes to coffee.”  Chan said, acting like an asshole again as he picked up his drink and took a sip from it, making sure to make it so slow that Minho could literally feel his satisfaction. And of course, he didn’t choke on it.        “Very nice, tell your bartender that he is not just good looking, but skilled too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is aware of it, trust me. I don’t skip a day without reminding this to him.”  Minho stroke back and smirked down at Chan, having any clue why he was acting like this. Was it because Chan was making this whole thing look like a game? Or because it was kind of exciting to play on those rules? Was any of them going to get the victory at the end or they will both end up frustrated again? Minho had no idea why out of a sudden he was acting like a cheap whore around, but he was definitely flirting… Damn it he was flirting with Chan of all people, that was new.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Such a player.”  Chan replied innocently, raising an eyebrow at the way Minho was fucking around with him.       “By the way, do you serve any cakes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, do you want a menu?” Minho kept on being in role when he basically hugged the tray and stared down at Chan, trying to read his mind by his eyes, but the boy that he knew years ago was definitely different than this one. And the worst part was that Minho had no idea what was rolling into Chan`s head right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, surprise me. Give me what you think it’s best.”  Chan replied challengingly.     “And I have allergy to nuts, so if you don’t want me to die try to remember that.”  He threw in a random fact that he knew Minho would never forget since he used to poke everything that Chan was eating when they were teens, since there was one time that Chan accidentally ate something that had nuts in it and Minho was shaking like a leaf when Jisung’s parents called an ambulance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will give my best”  Minho replied and since they forgot Felix in this whole weird conversation, he rolled his eyes on him and wished him to have a good time, before turning around on his heels to get back to the bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damn, there were so many people that kept on coming in the cafe, but Minho`s mind was taken by one again. What was he really doing? Didn’t he promise himself days ago that he is done with Bang Chan? Well, life was a bitch and he learned that on the hardest way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it now, handsome?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His thoughts got interrupted by the bartender and Minho exhalled, taking the menu from the counter and opened it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want a cake…”  he said thoughtfully while staring down at the list. Shit...What  could he give Chan?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somewhere inside he wanted it to be something nasty, something bitter, just like the taste that he was leaving in Minho after every meeting, but everything else in him wanted to please him. Why? Because he was obviously a fool, who couldn’t just start on new. Especially not now when Chan came back into his life with such force that it was crazy how Minho was still holding up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kept on exploring the menu, every single cake, what it had inside, since the least he wanted was to kill Chan in the middle of the cafe. Maybe somewhere at a dark alley, with bare hands would be better, but not like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he finally found it. The best cake in the menu. - ‘Bitter romance’. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well even the cakes were laughing at Minho and his unhealthy relationship with this asshole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want this one and be quick.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bartender laughed, but didn’t comment anything. And while Minho was waiting for his order, he took few more, just to waste time and distract himself from two things- first the insistent stare of Felix, who looked like a creep and a stalker and second the secret glances that Chan was throwing at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damn, he could feel shivers running down his spine every time when he was feeling Chan`s eyes on himself, how that stare was trailing all over him, sometimes fixing on his face, but sometimes rolling down on his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What was that now?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes Chan was checking him out before as well, but this time was kind of different. Was it because they both decided to play?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cake was waiting for Minho to take it from the counter and he dropped the last few glasses on a table nearby before moving to take it and bring it to Chan. He hoped that Chan would like it, even if he had to keep other feelings towards him considering their last conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anyway, he stepped closer and every step felt way to heavy somehow. What was he? A teen again? That was a bullshit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped right beside the table and pressed the nicely decorated dish with sweet cake in front of Chan, offering him an ironic smile along with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said that you are allergic to something, but i kind of forgot to inform the bartender when i asked him to choose, so i hope that you are gonna leave alive.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan smiled up at him.      “I hope that you are gonna have fun in jail then.”  He said sarcastically and looked at the cake, not even doubting that Minho’s words were actually true.       “What is it called?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The best we have. Bitter romance. I guess you are gonna like it.”  Minho replied, having no idea why he kept on standing there to act like fool. He had to just go and hide behind the bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All romance is bitter. That’s why we hate it, right?”  Chan replied and stabbed the cake, ruining the perfect decorations as he stuck a big piece of it into his mouth and ate it quickly, enjoying the taste. His eyes wandered for a moment until they reached Felix’s nervous face and the boy returned the look, nodding his head. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chan was an asshole again, but if Felix thought that he was a nice guy who would gladly help him to flirt around with Minho of all people, then he was wrong. What Chan did was ask Felix for a pen and a tissue so he could write something down that Felix had to pass to Minho and proceed with his flirt finally. Chan told the boy that he won’t get to see what Chan wrote down, because he was stupid and Felix actually believed in him, whining a little before doing what he was told. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Minho gets the tissue, he would definitely know that Felix didn’t write that message down. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, Minho, this is for you.”  Felix held the tissue, handing it to Minho with such a nervous expression that Chan wanted to laugh again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This cake is amazing.”  Chan himself spoke as well, stuffing his mouth like a pig while Minho was getting his second present. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A tissue?” Minho asked ironically even tho he knew well that type of flirting, since he was getting a lot of number on tissues like this, so he could guess what Felix had there for him. He took it anyway, wondering why would Chan let that boy embarrass himself like this, since he knew well that he had a boyfriend and all. Maybe he was there to entertain himself, like always.       “Can i open it here or…?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix exchanged looks with Chan and smiled. He turned to Minho again, looking like he was sweating a lot.         “Not here please. Just read it whenever you can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that, Chan choked on the food since Felix was so damn ridiculous that he was just about to laugh. He started coughing, laughing out loud in the same time even if he couldn’t really open his mouth to speak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay? Are you dying?”  Felix panicked for seconds, not knowing what exactly to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho on the other side reacted fast and patted Chan`s back with his palm, not really feeling impressed, since Chan was often choking on his food when he was a teen, just because he was always eating like a pig.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is fine” he said out of nowhere and kept on slapping him until Chan stopped coughing.   “And okay, i will read it later.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for the good service.”  Chan kept laughing, wiping away the tears that formed in his eyes.       “Be careful with the touching though, i’m a very sensitive guy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet you are”  Minho replied and since his hand was still on Chan`s back, he patted him one more time this time harder and and smirked at him.        “But you need to be more careful the next time. You can really choke on your food.” and with that Minho decided to cut this masquerade and just leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shit, he completely embarrassed himself in front of Chan today, acted silly, acted stupid. He was a screw up and that deserved a whole bottle of whiskey that he would drink with Jisung later and cry on his shoulder, while being sorry for himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Good plan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moved back to the bar and was about to throw that tissue in the basket when something started tickling inside of him, not giving him a rest. Chan`s reaction on that tissue was hilarious and it was actually the reason why he choked on his food and something was telling Minho that whatever was there in that note was forced by Chan and his tries to entertain himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The curiosity was kicking in and he pulled it out of his backpocket where he put it for later and unfolded it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damn, he was right about it, because down there was Chan`s ugly handwriting, the same that Minho was used to mock at before when he was reading his so called songs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked behind his shoulder at Chan just to catch him staring back and his heart skipped a beat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned around again and bite hard on his bottom lip just to prepare before his eyes started to follow the written words.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I miss your smile, just realized that when i saw you smiling at literally everyone.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>PS you look like a freaking meal today,no, more like the whole fucking menu. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I promised you that we are gonna meet again, do you like how we act now?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is my number, just in case you need it someday.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“God, Chan…”  Minho gasped and closed his eyes when the clench of his stomach now felt uncomfortable even.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What was that now? He missed his smile? Compliments, numbers? What is that? What was he trying to do with this thing? What for? To confuse him more?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damn he was good at that because Minho could feel how his heart was freaking out in his chest, so fast that he had no idea how to control it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn it, Channy…” he hissed again and folded the tissue back into his hand, wondering of what to do with it now. To keep it? What for? To upset himself everytime when he sees it rested somewhere? To use Chan`s number? What for?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For late nights calls like they used to do before? To speak of what? To yell probably, to argue, to blame each other for what happened between them and for the all lost years that they could actually spend together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t fair, none of it, but Chan was playing with him however he wanted and that was a really good move. Right in the heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He put the note back in his back pocket and stood up to do his job.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Till the end of his shift Minho kept Chan on his mind, even after he left the cafe with Felix after a while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho tried to not look at him and pay more attention, he tried to act stubborn again, but what for when he was the most stupid person living.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan was probably glad with himself and what he did today. He tricked Minho one more time, good for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What was left for Minho was to hide somewhere or…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To strike back.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There was delay with updates due to holidayssss &lt;3 hope that you all are gonna like the chapter! Thanks for the support and comment pleaseee &lt;3 we appreciate it, really ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“He was looking at me so differently, Jisung, i swear… I could feel his stare on me wherever i move, he was… So different, like a stranger, like someone who was randomly there to drink his coffee and just… see me.”</p><p>Minho was blabbing for more than an hour now, drowning down glass after glass with whiskey and Jisung was silently listening, lost in his thoughts of how exactly this situation went out of control.</p><p>He thought that he screwed up his friend big time after bringing Chan into their apartment the first night, by keep bringing him there again, by simply trying his best to connect them again. </p><p>It was so much different now, Minho was right about that. They were all grown ups now, having a different view of life, different thoughts.  Chan wasn’t the same unsure boy that he was used to be and Minho… Minho grew up stronger, after his heart got broken, but somewhere inside he was still the same 17 years old boy who was waiting for a call that never came. </p><p>Jisung was clearly seeing the signs but he tried to ignore them. He could see what was going on by just watching from aside, watching at how Chan was staring at Minho, how Minho was reacting back. Damn, he was so stupid to keep meeting them after knowing that some kind of a sexual attraction is getting born between them.</p><p>That was wrong, he knew. They were friends, the best to be exact. They were used to act differently together, yes, Jisung was aware of their teaching sessions of how to kiss or make out since Minho shared that with him after Chan left, but that was long ago. Both Chan and Minho had different lives now, Minho found a good guy to take care of him, to love him and Chan… He probably had a lot of good guys to take care of him, since he looked like a player now. </p><p>Jisung couldn’t let that happen. He couldn’t let his friends to screw each other and ruin everything again. They would never get along like this. They were born to be friends, not lovers, nothing was going to be okay if they just let the passion take control over them but damn it how was he supposed to stop them now?</p><p>Minho couldn’t stop blabbing of how beautiful Chan was today, how he was looking at him, what emotion that brought at him. He looked lost in himself, in his own denial that he was trying to keep alive but damn it, Jisung was blaming himself for all of this. Because it was all his fault.</p><p> </p><p>“And that note? Why he gave it to me? Did you see it?” Minho cut his thoughts with that when he started pushing that tissue against him for like 5th time tonight.</p><p>He knew what Chan had written there and to be honest he wanted to kill him for that. Stupid Chan, why would he write something like this?</p><p>‘You look like a freaking meal today,no, more like the whole fucking menu.’ he wrote and that sounded like a fucking sex call for Jisung and by the confusion on Minho`s face, Jisung could say that for him it was the same. </p><p>“I can’t understand him, okay? He is so different all the fucking time…” Minho left the tissue on Jisung`s lap just to take back his glass and down another shot of whiskey, already feeling dizzy enough to speak up his mind openly now. With no boundaries and regrets.        “He is… mocking at me. Then he is pissing me off with something stupid. Then he said that he is sorry but then that he isn’t. And now that? What am i supposed to do, Jisung, how am i supposed to act, tell me?”</p><p>“Minho…”</p><p>“I’m fucking embarrassed myself today, okay? I was a mess, acting like a fool, playing games like i don’t even know him, just like he did and what for? He is just playing games with me, okay?”</p><p>“Minho, listen…”</p><p>“The last time when i saw him i told him that i don’t want to have anything in common with him and look at me now? What am i doing?”</p><p>Jisung exhalled, his hands brushed over his face to refresh himself and tried to figure out what to say now when Minho was that upset. He was aware that this would lead to anything good and he has to stop it before it even starts.</p><p>“Listen to me.” he said more insistently now and grabbed Minho`s face into his hands to take his attention and stop him from talking more.        “I know that this is confusing for you, but you gotta understand. No matter how much i want us all to be the same like five years ago, we can’t be, okay? I figured that out and i’m sorry that i did this to you, that i forced you to try talking to him, befriending him again. You can’t do that, obviously he can’t do that too..”</p><p>“But why? What does he want?”</p><p>“He…” Jisung had no idea how to explain himself now especially to Minho who was too wasted to understand.       “You are very beautiful, you know that right? So sexy, you grew up very , very sexy and he… Listen what i think is that he is just attracted by you, okay?”</p><p>“You think?” Minho`s eyes sparkled and Jisung wanted to slap him across the face and after that kill himself for saying that now. </p><p>“Yes i think and i know that this not okay. You were friends, Minho, remember?”</p><p>“He was my best friend, Jisung.” Minho replied nostalgically.</p><p>“Yes, exactly. And if we want to have this all back you two have to cool down that passion, okay?”</p><p>“Passion?” Minho got confused for a moment.      </p><p>“Don’t play fool, okay? I know that you are attracted by him on the same way that he is attracted by you. There is no need to lie, okay? I can see how he is looking at you and how you are looking at him, but this is not okay”</p><p>“I just… miss him.” Minho pushed Jisung`s hands away from himself just to pour himself another glass of whiskey and relax himself.</p><p> </p><p>What Jisung was speaking about was confusing and Minho seriously didn’t want to think about it. That attraction towards Chan was something that he was forbidding himself to admit before, even when he clearly knew that his feelings towards his friend were stronger than a simple friendship. But he had never said anything, never thought of anything, he was just a good friend, who would be there for Chan, who would stand to listen of his tries to hook up with others, of his tries to make out, to explore other men`s bodies. He was there to encourage him, to help him understand what he actually likes or dislikes. </p><p> </p><p>He was there to take all of this and never complain, never let the jealousy to show on the surface and blurr his mind for the important matter- their friendship.</p><p>Well, that was maybe before Hyunjin got in the picture, but that was different. Because Hyunjin was threatening their friendship as much as he was threatening to take Chan`s attention as a man, which turned into a problem that broke them for good.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe Jisung was right. Maybe there was an attraction between them, pure sexual, but Minho knew how to control that part of himself that wanted Chan like this.</p><p>What he couldn’t control was his strength to keep himself away from this boy and act like he had never knew him.</p><p> </p><p>“I miss his stupid laughter, i miss his smile, i miss his stupid way of joking. I miss him when he is angry, i miss him when he is happy. I miss everything about him.”</p><p>“I know, i miss him too” Jisung admitted.       “But it’s different Minho. My relationship with Chan is different than yours, we had never kissed, okay?”</p><p>“We did that just once… It’s was a mistake and we`ve never spoke about it.”</p><p>“But you still think about it.”</p><p>“You are an asshole.” Minho dropped his head back on the sofa and that move made his head to spin dangerously, reminding him that he was not supposed to drink more.        “But you are right. I still think about it, about that night when he was wasted and asked me to follow in a dark room.”</p><p>“That’s in the past. We are all different now.” Jisung reminded him.       “Minho, you have Changbin now and you love him, right?”</p><p>“Yes, God, yes, i love him, he is amazing…”</p><p>“Yes he is “ Jisung agreed.       “And he loves you more than anything. He is ready to do everything for you.”</p><p>“I know…”</p><p>“And what are you doing? Thinking of another man. This is not okay” </p><p> </p><p>Minho pulled himself up since he was feeling sick lying like this and tried to focus his blurred look on Jisung`s face. </p><p>“This is not just a random man, this is Chan. My Chan.”</p><p>“No, he is not yours, he is just someone that you were used to feel close once. Don’t mislead yourself. You just moved on, baby, you found yourself the perfect boyfriend, you are happy with him.Don’t ruin that because of a dream that one day you can get what you've always wanted. It will never happen.”</p><p>Minho remained silent after hearing that.</p><p>The realization that Jisung was actually right slapped him on the face so hard that he couldn’t react.</p><p>Yes, he had the perfect man beside himself, he was happy, why would he ruin that because of a dream that should just stay buried back in the past?</p><p> </p><p>He would be a fool to believe that he might have a future with Chan in his life again. Even tho time would pass and they start speaking normally again, even tho they might become friends again one day, they would never be the same and Minho had to accept that.</p><p>They grew up completely different and still… Minho wanted at least to have him as a friend. </p><p>Not the best one that he was used to have, but just someone who would have a cup of coffee with him once in a week to share some stories of their lives. Just that.</p><p>“I just want to learn how to act normal around him. Because you need him in your life and i understand. I need him too so… I will call him and i will tell him that i want him back…”</p><p>“Minho no…”</p><p>“...that i miss him…”</p><p>“Don’t even think about it…”</p><p>“... and that i just want him back as a friend.”</p><p>“Okay, but not now.”</p><p>“I want to apologize for what i did back then.” with saying that Minho`s eyes filled with tears and Jisung exhalled, feeling completely frustrated with that conversation.       “Because it was all my fault. I had to call him sooner, to apologize. To tell him that i was a fool, but i was stubborn, i keep being stubborn and i’m gonna lose him again. I have to call…”</p><p>“Baby, please, not now. Now i want you to go in bed, take a good rest and when we wake up tomorrow we are gonna discuss this and decide what to do, okay? Please. You are wasted now and i have the feeling that this won’t go well. Please, promise me…”</p><p> </p><p>Minho spend a moment to just stare at his friend, even tho his hand pulled the tissue from Jisung`s lap and crushed it into his palm. But Jisung was right, he was too wasted for that conversation now.</p><p>“Okay, okay i promise. I will just… I need to puke i guess because…”</p><p>“It’s okay...A cold shower will refresh you. Come with me.” Jisung hurried up to stand up and take his friend along with himself to take him to the bathroom.</p><p>At least for now he managed to convince Minho that it was best for him to wait. He hoped that he would think more soberly tomorrow and make the right decision.</p><p>For now they both needed time to rest and think over the stupid decisions that they've made lately. Especially Jisung who created this mess and stood like a fool from aside to watch those two break into pieces.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>*************</p><p> </p><p>Chan got busted like he got busted in his past whenever Minho was sneaking him out of his house. With the difference that back then Chan was just clumsy, bumping into stuff in his try to be quiet at the late hours of the night and his mother Jena was just a hawk. That woman wasn’t even sleeping. </p><p>Chan could relate to that insomnia now when he was 23. He was exactly as sophisticated as his mother was.  </p><p>The difference now was that Chan wasn’t living with his mother anymore, of course he wasn’t a loser, but had Hyunjin as a roommate now. And damn, Hyunjin was reading him like an old book that he knew by heart. He had been reading Chan for years and his smart brain was always uncovering Chan’s deepest secrets. </p><p>So Hyunjin caught him in a lie, just like he caught Chan being embarrassed one time when he was wasted and let someone screw him up just because he had no sober mind to stop the bullshit. Bad times, Chan had learned his lesson to never underestimate pretty guys. </p><p>Back to the topic - Hyunjin caught Chan smiling like a teenager that Tuesday night, right after Chan came back from university with a perfect score of A. His project was praised like always, but he wasn’t just happy about that. </p><p> </p><p>He felt stupid for writing a flirting note to Minho that day and that made him smile. Because who the fuck was doing that nowadays? </p><p> </p><p>His smile was what made Hyunjin suspicious. </p><p> </p><p>“Tell me now, what is wrong with you? The Chan fucking Bang that I know is not smiling like that for no reason.”  Hyunjin put his hands on his waist, staring at Chan with his pretty judgemental eyes.       “I want the truth Channy.”</p><p> </p><p>Channy. Chan could literally hear Minho’s voice in his head now. How he was calling him by his name with a soft intonation, since Minho was never harsh with him. He acted around Chan as if Chan was some kind of a deity. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck.”  Chan’s eyes stared all over his pretty best friend and he spread his arms and legs on the couch, sitting like a cocky asshole. Was that the time when he was meant to tell Hyunjin that he was indeed hiding things from him ? Yes it was.        “If i say that i just got an A for my project….”</p><p>“Don’t lie.” Hyunjin rudely interrupted him and kept his distance. He was such a sexy drama queen. </p><p>“Okay then. If I tell you that i met Han Jisung a week ago and hang out with him ever since then, what would you say?”   Chan replied, returning to the other’s look with a stupid glare. </p><p>Hyunjin frowned, looking confused for a moment.         “Jisung is here? In Seoul?”</p><p>“I mean, this is Seoul, right?”</p><p>“Chan, stop fucking around. I want details.”  Hyunjin approached him, still looking pretty confusing as he sat down beside Chan and turned himself to face him.  </p><p>Chan bit his lips. The damn details.         “I thought that you will be angry. I mean… we promised to never call them. You cried like a girl, I cried like a girl as well… until we just stopped. We moved on, so this… this makes us the bad guys.”</p><p>Hyunjin’s frown deepened.       “Are you high, baby?”</p><p>“Oh come on, you know that we ditched Jisung and Minho.”  Chan argued. </p><p>“Minho wanted to be ditched. If he wasn’t so proud, he would have called you.”  Hyunjin brought back the past, but that wasn’t Chan’s intention.</p><p>Chan started shaking his head, turning against his friend as well.        “Listen, it’s over now, okay? We did what we did. All of us made a mistake. I just met Jisung now and…. we just….”</p><p>“Are you hitting on Jisung now?”  Hyunjin asked that fucked up question so casually as if that just resolved his problem.         “I’m not angry at you for not telling me.”  He smiled. But that smile was so intense that Chan could only roll his eyes at the stupid lie that his best friend slapped him with.</p><p>“I’m not hitting on Jisung. I’m sorry for not telling you earlier. I just had no idea if Jisung and i would ever click, you know?”   Chan mumbled, tilting his head when he saw the rise of Hyunjin’s right eyebrow.        “I mean it, just listen to me. I was drunk the first night when Jisung and I went out. I had to bring him home and i left you to suck Seungmin’s dick while i was gone, remember?”</p><p>“You met him that night? You are such a nasty liar, Chan.”  Hyunjin pouted, turning to look away from Chan’s face. </p><p>He stared at his friend’s profile and sighed.           “I’m sorry… I just…. that same night i met Minho and….”</p><p>“You what?”  Hyunjin’s eyes rolled at him accusingly and he looked like he was going to kick Chan out of the apartment if he heard anything else confusing. </p><p>“Listen… I didn’t know that they were living together, Jisung didn’t talk about Minho and i wasn’t asking him toо. It was a sensitive topic. And when I saw Minho there….”   Chan’s eyes wandered over Hyunjin’s face distractedly, but the boy didn’t let him even finish his story. </p><p>“So it’s not Jisung that makes you smile like a sunshine. It’s Minho.”  He said, looking down to his legs.          “I understand. You three got together and you weren’t telling me because they don’t want me close. Of course they won’t. They still hate me, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Chan started shaking his head, reaching out to grab one of Hyunjin’s hands. The other looked at him and his eyes looked sad. Damn, Chan knew that he would make his friend upset with that information but he really didn’t want to. </p><p> </p><p>“Minho hates me, don’t get me wrong. We fight every time i go there. Felix even brought me to the cafe where Minho is working. We acted like strangers.”  Chan started to explain, hoping that Hyunjin would understand him.         “Jisung is trying to help me. But….”</p><p>Hyunjin’s sad look filled with curiosity as Chan trailed off and didn’t finish his words.       “But?”</p><p>Chan shrugged.         “I’m definitely flirting with Minho.”</p><p>Hyunjin blinked.        “Oh hell no.”</p><p>“I’m definitely checking out his ass. He looks like a hot stuff now. Someone that you can bang and then go crazy.”  Chan’s eyes found the curious ones of his friend.         “Tell me something bad. I need to hear something bad.”</p><p>“You are a fuckboy who can’t keep his dick in his pants?”  Hyunjin replied, watching how Chan nodded his head hundred times in agreement.        “You are an asshole? Liar? Pathetic loser? Chan are you insane? That was your best friend that you plan to fuck there.”</p><p>“I wasn’t…. planning that, you bich.”  Chan frustratedly snapped at his friend.         “I was just telling you that Minho is hot.”</p><p>“Why would you say that?”  Hyunjin threw his hands in the air.         “Hello, Channy, like i said, this is your best friend.”</p><p>“Was.”  Chan pointed out the obvious and rubbed his face with his hands.     “He is just hot right now, giving me that mean look all the time, and he is dating that short bastard now and he is happy. So should i stop messing around with Minho now?”</p><p>Hyunjin nodded.       “Not to be a bitch, but yes. You should stop right now. Fucking is not a solution, especially when Minho has a boyfriend now.”  He started lecturing Chan with a pretty frown on his face and determination in his voice. He still thought that he could fix Chan and make him a good boy. A loser like before.</p><p>Never again. </p><p>“I said that I’m not planning to … oh fuck, why am i even talking with you. Your head is full of sex.”  Chan stood up, feeling ready to leave now. He already shared almost everything with Hyunjin and it looked like he was really stupid to think that Hyunjin would understand him. </p><p>“My head is full of sex? You are the one who said that Minho WAS your best friend and now he just look sexy. And oh, you flirt with him. Chan, you are not just an asshole.”  Hyunjin stated.          “You are a dumb, good looking, stupid player.”</p><p>Chan nodded his head again and turned to go to his room. Yes, he was the one asking Hyunjin to tell him something bad, but he was too harsh now. </p><p>“Thanks, you are such a best friend.”  He said, acting like he was upset when in reality he thanked his friend for opening his eyes once again. Yes, Chan was everything that Hyunjin just mentioned. </p><p>“By the way, if i was Minho i would fuck with you and then leave you. If he thinks that you are an asshole, that is the only thing that you will ever get from him.”  Hyunjin sounded serious now. </p><p> </p><p>Something about his words made Chan stop on the doorway of his room and he listened to these words carefully. </p><p> </p><p>“You will make a mistake, baby. I can understand you if you want to get Minho back as a friend just like you did with Jisungie.”  Hyunjin said calmly, but Chan didn’t turn to look at him.       “If you wanna sex him, that’s alright. Like you said, many years had passed. But if you wanna befriend Minho, you are the one who knows the way.”</p><p>“Thanks for the advice.” Chan said sarcastically and opened the door.        “I’m not gonna sex him.”</p><p>“Good to hear that.”  Hyunjin said, yelling after him.         “If you befriend them, can i come to say sorry too?”</p><p>Chan laughed.        “Use me all you want.”  He said mockingly and entered his room, moving to his bed in a slow motion. </p><p> </p><p>That conversation was weird, since Hyunjin was reacting differently to everything that Chan was sharing with him and it was confusing. What now? Did he blame Chan for hanging out with Jisung? Was he pissed that he wanted to take Minho back? Was he pissed that Chan wanted to screw his Minho?</p><p>Wait what?</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, no.”  Chan shook his head in denial, blaming Hyunjin for sticking words to his mouth. He never said that he wanted to bang his friend. Minho was just good looking, Chan admired pretty people. He admired his ex best friend as well. Minho had that sexy face now, despite his long eyelashes and pretty lips. His stare was sharp and wild. His body …. his body was sculpted like he was a freaking model. He was still a dancer, right? </p><p>Chan was sure that he never gave up on his dream, Minho would never do it. </p><p>“Come on, stop.”  Chan closed his eyes and sat down on his bed, biting his bottom lip unstoppingly. </p><p>He was just horny. Horny asshole who appreciated good looking guys with nice butts and strong legs. Damn, those legs would wrap around him so good. He probably wouldn’t even have to hold Minho …..</p><p>“Fuck.”  Chan laid back on the bed and breathed out deeply. </p><p> </p><p>Good, now he was getting hard, thinking about his EX best friend who grew up to ruin people’s lives. Yes, Minho was stupid. He even found himself a boyfriend. </p><p> </p><p>Chan’s phone rang in the perfect time. He smiled to himself, thinking that it was too late for friendly calls. Probably some of his crushes was calling now, just to take his mind away from Minho. Chan would go to fuck him with pleasure, whoever he was. Even if he wasn’t going to beat Minho’s hot looks. </p><p> </p><p>He picked up, one hand moving down to his cock.          “Hello stranger.”  He said, using his usual flirty voice as he waited to hear who was searching for his attention. </p><p>“Hey Channy..”</p><p>“Mmm…”  Chan couldn’t really recognize the voice, since it was quiet. But it sounded oddly familiar. Okay, he could go on. His hand moved more confidently now and he kept his eyes closed, biting his bottom lip.        “I’m touching my dick right now. I can’t hear you very well.”</p><p>“Really?” the one asked a bit shocked.       “Why are you doing that?”</p><p>Damn, the voice was so damn familiar and it sounded so nice that Chan was actually starting to like it.         “Damn you sound like one of these sex call dudes. Not complaining, i like it.”  He said and breathed out, wondering who stood behind the voice. Was it going to sound rude if he asked?</p><p>There was a silence for a while and Chan had listened to some noise that he couldn’t really recognize.</p><p>“Why are you talking to me like this, asshole? God, i knew i don’t have to call, Jisung was right that is gonna be a total mistake. You don’t even have a clue who am i, right?”</p><p>Chan’s hand gripped his cock distractedly and he let out a small whine. </p><p>Now that was fucking embarrassing. </p><p>His heart dropped in his stomach and he felt how his brain was slowly processing the information. It was Minho. The one with the sexy voice was Minho. Of course, Chan nearly forgot how different Minho sounded on the phone. Damn, that was such a fucked up moment. </p><p>“Fuck, listen I…”  He tried to apologize, his eyes snapping open. He looked down, watching over his boner.        “Fuck, i’m sorry. Don’t hang up.”</p><p>“Why not? You want me to listen how you are jerking off or what?” Minho sounded angry, but Chan could catch something on the way he spoke- he was probably drunk.     “God, i can only imagine what can possibly make you that horny that late at night. You are definitely watching some porn or no… no wait, you are thinking of someone, right? That same someone that you wished you had on the phone. Screw you Bangchan…”</p><p>“Honestly, i had no idea who was calling me. It’s an unknown number you know?”  Chan tried to excuse himself and bit his bottom lip when another whine threatened to leave his mouth. Was he actually okay in the head?         “Are you… drunk?”  He asked, having a weird whiplash. A memory of another night when he had asked the same question.</p><p>“Why would you care anyway. I guess i just have to leave you to deal with yourself.” Minho replied sharply.         “I just… I just wanted to talk to you, but i guess fate just reminded me that i don’t have to make rushed decisions, right? You are not so much into talking right now and i… And i’m a fool who thought that i can catch you in a normal condition in that time of the night. At least you are alone, right? Not with some stupid brainless bitch that would probably take a good care of you and your big problem.”</p><p>"It's a very…. Big problem." Chan mumbled, cursing himself in his head.   "Sorry, fuck, I mean, fuck." He hissed, stopping his movements so sharp that he couldn't stop the startled moan to come out through his lips.   "I'm alone, Yes, very lonely." </p><p>“Why would you be. I thought that you are a big deal now.”</p><p>"I wanna be…" Chan had no idea why he was doing this. He wasn't even drunk, he wasn’t crazy as well, he just couldn't stop himself when Minho’s sexy voice was caressing his ears and he was listening to Chan's voice as he touched himself. That was just…. Messed up. He moaned again, gripping the phone hard. His face was burning with shame. </p><p>“And why is that?” Minho asked more calmly in a way.        “Do you want me to leave you to… do whatever you are doing?” </p><p>Chan wanted to say ‘yes’, but he just let the pleasure wrap around his mind and the thought of how wrong this was, just made him feel more thrilled. He was selfish again, he was doing what he wanted for himself, it was bad…. but Minho could always hang up right? The fact that he kept talking to Chan was just relaxing him and turning him on in the same way. </p><p>“Don’t you wanna… do it too?”  Chan asked, breathing shortly, sharply as if there was someone else touching him. He had never done such a thing. To jerk off on the phone, with his fucking ex best friend. Jisung would murder him. He would never let Chan step into his apartment ever again.         “No, d-don’t. Jisung will kill me.”</p><p>Minho released a quiet laughter.</p><p>“Oh yes, he will. He just finished with the lecture of how he can see some kind of a sexual attraction between us and how wrong that is, so…”  he replied more quietly.       “...I don’t know, that feels so weird, you know? I`ve caught you doing a lot of things back in the past but never this and… Is it okay if it’s getting me turned on?” </p><p>“Fuck.”  Chan wanted to stick one thing in his dumb head - Minho was drunk. It was clear in the stupid questions that he was asking. But Jisung had said what? What kind of a traitor was he to talk shit that wasn’t true. When did Chan say something nasty to Minho? </p><p>“You sound so good. Can we … talk about how dumb i am later?”  He asked breathlessly, wrapping his fingers around his shaft to finally give it that needed grip. The moment when he moved his palm along the hardness and rubbed the tip of his member, Chan was in heaven.        “What got me so turned on…”</p><p>“What was it?”</p><p>“I was talking about your… ass.”  Chan was brutally honest, his mind dazzled by nothing else but lust.        “And fuck… you… all of you.”</p><p>Chan could hear Minho breathing a lot more harder now.</p><p>“Am i turning you on like this, Channy?” he asked after a moment, his question sounding more like a gasp.</p><p>“Are you really fucking touching yourself now?”  Chan asked, closing his eyes again. He started a fast pace, feeling encouraged by that drunk idiot who claimed to fucking hate him or whatever and in the end ended up falling in Chan’s trap. Because that was a trap. Chan was an asshole. A horny one.</p><p>“I asked a question first.” </p><p>Minho sounded so dark and demanding that Chan started to see stars.       “You turned me on now.” He wasn’t going to be more lame. Chan already hit the bottom of the ocean with his crazy attitude. But the faster he finished, the better it would be for both of them. </p><p>Why weren’t they hanging up? </p><p>“Fuck, you wanna listen to me.”  He breathed out deeply, stroking himself even harder. Now his teasing part was definitely taking over his mind.          “This is not even bad. I mean we just… we…”  another moan slipped before he could talk again.        “...we just jerked off together.”</p><p>“Sounds like something that friends do, right?”  Minho`s voice sounded more husky now, more erotic somehow or it was just Chan`s imagination speaking. But he could swear he caught a moan before Minho spoke again.            “But how crazy is that, right? When i close my eyes Channy… i can clearly see you, lying on your bed, having your eyes closed, lips parted and hand down touching yourself… It’s driving me crazy…” </p><p>“You are very good at guessing when you are wasted.”  Chan replied, giving himself several hard strokes that made his mind spin again and he had to bite his lips in order to keep Hyunjin out of this. He didn’t need to know that Chan was a horny asshole, especially on the phone with the person that he least wanted to act so stupid.       “Does that mean… that we …. are friends now? Since we do this and…. it’s very personal.”  He was blabbing, distracting himself from the coming end, or he just wanted to keep listening to Minho’s voice.</p><p>“Do friends imagine each other naked, Channy?” Minho asked and released a quiet laughter that ended up with a louder moan now.       “I doubt it.” </p><p>“Fuck, that was so hot.” Chan ignored the question and focused on the moan.        “I hope that you won’t remember this.”  He added, stroking himself harder when the nervous ball in his stomach clenched hard and he could feel how all the blood inside of him was going south, making his every touch feel like he was about to explode. He was so sensitive, so tensed up that it was crazy how he let all of this to happen.         “But fuck, please, keep going.”</p><p>“Now you are the one who want to listen… Good. Listen then.”  Chan started to hear moans. Familiar moans, like the ones that he heard in Jisung’s apartment when Minho was fucking with his boyfriend. He sounded like he enjoyed this, or he was just playing a game that had to freak out Chan. </p><p>Yes, it did, he wanted to die when these moans got louder, sexier, it sounded like Minho was going fast, considering how his sounds came out faster. That was the first time that Chan was having an affair through the phone and he stopped caring about principles, about what was right or wrong. </p><p>Minho came, definitely, because he sounded like a porn star, breathing heavy, letting out some sexy groans. Chan could only imagine how his perfect body was curving, shaking in bliss now. </p><p>It was all that he needed to release into his hand as well. His spinning head started pulsing, his heart beating was fast, excited, he was groaning as well, expressing his most fucked up emotions. </p><p> </p><p>They were silent for a moment, Minho started to breath evenly again, Chan was coming down from his high as well. </p><p> </p><p>He had one thing in mind - what now? </p><p> </p><p>“No awkward feelings, okay?”  Chan spoke first, pressing his nasty hand in the middle of his chest to feel his heartbeat. Damn, he was such a bitch.</p><p>“Can’t promise… You know me, i’m always stubborn when i have to admit things or… pretend.” </p><p>“Pretend ?”  Chan asked curiously, closing his eyes again.       “Talk to me.”</p><p>“Pretend that it’s all okay when it isn’t.”    Minho replied.      “Nothing’s okay lately. But i miss you Channy. I guess nothing matters when you are back here with me and i can feel your eyes on me. God i miss that so much.” </p><p>“Fuck.”  Chan cursed, letting that voice slid under his skin. He stopped thinking again, which was bad, but the things that Minho was telling him when he was drunk were sounding so good that he wanted to trust them. He couldn’t, he knew. It was just a drunken speech.     “What else? Just keep talking, Min.” he couldn’t admit that he missed Minho as well, because he wasn’t drunk. He needed a push, but nobody would ever stand behind his back, because Chan was wrong to do this.</p><p>“I…”  Minho seemned to hesitate a bit.      “...I miss our late night talks, the ones that we had in your garden. I miss your lame jokes that are not even funny, but i like how enthusiastic you look when you are telling them. I miss your smile, i miss your laughter, your voice, stare, touch. I miss to feel your hands around me when i’m scared. I`ve never really moved on without you i just learned how to live with that empty hole inside of me. And i’m sorry because this is all my fault.” </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t his fault. </p><p>Chan wanted to say that it wasn’t his fault. And to hear that, to hear what Minho held back in himself all that time, to hear that he didn’t even move on…. it definitely broke Chan’s heart. </p><p>Because he had moved on, he stopped feeling lonely, he cried out his own sorrow, he had a desire to move on and improve himself. </p><p>He wanted to become careless and free, a guy who wouldn’t feel pain again. But life gave him Minho to remind him that he was just a boy, a little grown up loser who didn’t care about others because he was selfish. Chan just wanted to be okay, because he was scared to feel that suffocating feeling of desperation. </p><p>So he moved on. He closed a page and opened many new ones. </p><p>And Minho was still turning pages back until he found the memory of Chan. How was he even doing it? </p><p> </p><p>“I …. should hang up.”  Chan gulped, taking in a deep breath. </p><p>“Yeah… i bet you should.” </p><p>“Min…”  Chan could hear the disappointment in Minho’s voice. He could feel it even.       “I’m stupid. I can’t do this. Fuck, can you just hate me?”</p><p>“Is it going to make you feel better?” </p><p>“No.”  Chan confessed.       “I miss you too. But i moved on.”</p><p>“Then why you keep insisting to come back in our lives- mine and Jisung`s?” </p><p> </p><p>Why really? Chan was smart enough to see that he would never be Minho’s best friend. Both of them had other best friends now. So why really ? Why none of them could just hang up now and keep walking away? Why did Chan make Minho come on his freshly opened page where he mixed the old friendship with a starting fire? What the fuck was really wrong with him? </p><p> </p><p>“Because i wanna know you. Get to know you again.”  He corrected himself and sighed deeply.       “I’m…. i’m gonna hang up. Thanks for jerking off with me.”  What? He said what now? </p><p>Chan opened his eyes and looked desperately at the ceiling. If he didn’t want to die before, now he really needed that. Minho was going to really think that he was an idiot.</p><p>“Channy wait..” despite his expectations, Minho didn’t sound angry after this or it was alcohol speaking.         “You moved on, i got it. Jisung and i, we are different as well. Bringing back what we had is impossible and we all know that. But if you want to know us and if we want to know you, then let’s start on new. Maybe it won’t work, but maybe we can find a way back to each other.”</p><p>“And what we did just now is what? Is it fine?”  Chan asked, releasing a startled laughter. Minho was a wild one, that was for sure.          “Will you tell your boyfriend that you jerked off with an old friend?”</p><p>“If you want to die” Minho laughed along with him.      “And also what we just did might be the total end of our friendship, so we can meet on new the next time. Like the total strangers that we kind of are.”</p><p>“You really need sleep, you idiot.”  The way that Chan smiled in that moment and his voice softened three times than it sounded was a clue that he felt something. Relief? What for? Minho was blabbing shit. But he laughed, he wasn’t going to sleep with bad thoughts in his head.</p><p>“Yeah, i guess you are right.”  Minho replied.         “Then… goodnight stranger.”</p><p>“I won’t even save your number. You better do the same.”  Chan replied and hurried up to hang up before they could say something more. </p><p> </p><p>When the silence surrounded him again, Chan stared at the ceiling and let that weird feeling stay inside of him for longer. </p><p>That crazy phone call was definitely going to haunt him. </p><p>Chan would gladly agree with everyone that he was an idiot. But at least Minho was a fucking idiot himself. They matched, like usual. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We were slacking a lot lately, so here is an update here too! Things are getting heated up huhu &lt;3 <br/>Comment and enjoy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That ringing was digging deep into Minho`s mind that he couldn’t stand it anymore.</p><p>His eyes opened and he got blinded by the morning sun and damn it, he hated that morning more than every other.</p><p>His head was aching like hell and he was having the need to puke since his stomach was a total mess and on top of all of that that phone couldn’t stop ringing. Who the fuck was calling that early in the morning?</p><p>He hated it when he reached out for his phone and found it on the night stand when he remembered leaving it last night. Shit… It was Jeongin calling. What did he want now? Was he working today? </p><p>He tried, he really did tried to sober himself faster and just remember what he had to do today.</p><p>Which day was it exactly?</p><p>Minho released a grunt when he pulled himself up a bit, his head spun dangerously and he seriously felt the need to leave every phone call and just visit the bathroom, but the boy was insistent.</p><p>One look up at the corner of the screen of his phone let him know that it wasn’t morning at all. It was almost 1pm and damn, Minho had no idea what was that emergency at that time of the day.</p><p>Shit…</p><p>It hit him like a truck that he was actually taking a shift today, starting at 12mp. He totally forgot that he promised Hyunbin to take his shift today because he got sick or whatever. </p><p>He finally managed to compose himself enough to pick up and when he did, the bartender seemed amused.</p><p>“Are you alive , handsome?”</p><p>“Shit, Jeongin, sorry, i overslept.” Minho tried to excuse himself with no result. He didn’t only overslept, he completely lost sense of time.        “I will come as fast as possible i promise.”</p><p>“Chill, i’m holding on the situation. But some customers are asking about you”</p><p>“I don’t care. I’m hanging up, wait for me.” Minho hung up before Jeongin could say something stupid again and jumped out of bed to visit the bathroom and refresh himself.</p><p>Shit, how much he drank last night?</p><p>Scenes of what he spoke and done last night started to come in his mind like lightnings , fast and threatening to upset him, but he had no time to think about it. About Chan as well and their little sex on the phone.</p><p>Shit…</p><p>Did Minho seriously jerked off with Chan on the phone?</p><p>He finished fast with the shower and moved back to his room to dress up and leave. Jisung wasn’t at home, since he was probably at the uni by now which was good, because Minho didn’t want to speak to anyone. He was feeling both sick and freaked out, one by the alcohol and the other… Because of Chan,</p><p>Chan who was a dick enough to ask for such things. What was rolling in his crazy mind for real?</p><p>He grabbed his phone after he picked up a t-shirt and some white jeans and ran to the door to put his shoes on. He was just about to call himself a taxi when he saw that he had more than 15 missed calls, some from Jisung and some from Jeongin, which was ridiculous. How he missed all of them?</p><p>After a minute of complete frustration and miserable tried to control his shaking hands, Minho managed to call himself a taxi and jumped in it right after he left the building.</p><p>Now what?</p><p>he was about to go to work, ask Jeongin for a cup of coffee to refresh himself and keep going with the flow but what about Chan and what happened last night?</p><p>he couldn’t even remember the whole thing, but one thing was clear in his head- he asked Chan to start on new.</p><p>What does that mean? To start how? With sex calls?</p><p>God Minho could swear that his head was about to blow, but he needed to put himself together and just breath. Nothing really happened, right? He didn’t actually cheat on Changbin?</p><p>He just spoke to his ex best friend and asked him for a second chance. Yes, that was what happened. But if Jisung understands about this he would go crazy, definitely he won’t take it like Minho wanted to.</p><p>He reached the cafe after some minutes and hurried up to pay the driver and just go take his place at work.</p><p>The cafe was busy as always and he could clearly see Jeongin serving the tables as well.</p><p>Shit, he would have to pay back for this shit.</p><p>“God , sorry, i got so wasted last night that i didn’t even hear the phone ringing.” Minho excused himself when he met Jeongin at the bar and the other simply laughed at him.</p><p>“I can see that. And since i am a good colleague, i made you a coffee.”</p><p>“Thank you, i owe you one” Minho exhaled with relief and grabbed the offered cup, taking a long sip from it.</p><p>“Easy, that’s not whiskey, handsome.” the bartender laughed, but Minho was far from having fun.</p><p>“Shut up, my head is going to explode.” he mumbled and took another long sip before someone called his name. Some voice that he couldn’t connect to a face right now.</p><p>“Your fans” Jeongin threw that as a joke and moved away since Minho was trying to proceed what was indeed going on.</p><p>He turned around and his eyes rolled around the tables, different familiar faces but no one searching for his attention , except of one.</p><p>A blonde hair, nicely shaped face and a really creeping expression… Felix.</p><p>Shit..</p><p>Minho cursed quietly under his nose and waved just to be nice, but he was busy to understand something else. Who was Felix with?</p><p>His eyes rolled on Felix`s companion and damn it… Black hair, a bit ruffled, strong jaw, muscular shoulders.</p><p>That was Chan..The fucking Chan who came by just listening to Minho`s voice.</p><p>Minho hurried up to turn his back against them and just relax.</p><p>He was one step closer to ask Jeongin to pour him a glass of whiskey instead of that coffee, but he kept that need for himself and kept on drinking his coffee, thinking of what was he supposed to do now. </p><p>he was a mess, definitely a mess. Still processing the alcohol in his system, still having that painful headache, but he had to put himself together.</p><p>He couldn’t embarrass himself in front of Chan like he was some virgin looser, who had never had one night stands, if that could be called like that,</p><p>It couldn’t, which was giving a good reason to Minho to act cool. Even the conversation that followed wasn't supposed to make him feel bad. As much as he remembered , he just offered Chan a fresh start, so that was the moment for him to really start it.</p><p>He took a deep breath when he heard Felix asking for him to come closer and Minho needed a moment to prepare.</p><p>He looked like a shit, he was swollen and pale, he was still shaking, but one thing was for sure. he couldn’t go in front of Chan like this.</p><p>“Give me a second” he told the bartender and moved to the toilet, locking himself in just to stay alone for few minutes and think over his next move.</p><p>Chan said he moved on? good.</p><p>If he moved on that probably meant that he didn’t need to be reminded of the past. Good.</p><p>Then Minho had to be a brand new person as well.</p><p>He spilt some water on his face and tried to fix his messy hair, encouraging himself in the mirror that he could handle this.</p><p>And he really did.</p><p>Minho was the most famous one in the college, everyone loved him for a reason. He was funny and playful, he liked to play games here and there and be in the middle of the fun.</p><p>He could be that person with Chan as well.</p><p>And with the thought of that Minho left the toilet and grabbed the tray, greeting few people on his way to Felix`s table.</p><p>Now or never, he told himself and put his most charming smile on when he stopped beside the table.</p><p>“Hey there.” he greeted Felix, who was smiling bright before him and ignored Chan with a reason, since he had a special role for him.         “How is the coffee?”</p><p>“Not so good when you are not here.”  Felix said with his usual bright smile and looked all over Minho.      “You look good.”</p><p>“Really?”  Minho kind of felt amused by that comment.   “I kind of had a tough night, got drunk and overslept.”  he decided to mention something, since he wasn’t sure how Chan would feel about their little sex talk last night, even tho he was feeling Chan`s eyes on himself through the whole time and that was making him a bit nervous. Well, he promised himself to be a different person and that was what he was about to show. So after a moment spend in smiling at Felix, who seemed to want to speak more, Minho rolled his eyes at Chan, meeting his intense stare and that send shivers down his spine. He covered it tho.        “Oh hi. Chan, right?” </p><p>“Yes, the one and only.”  He replied on the same easy way, but his look was curious when he started to study Minho’s face expression.        “I definitely didn’t come here to have another cake.”</p><p>“What did you come here to have then?”  Minho daringly, surprising even himself when he kind of sounded confident while speaking. Okay, that wasn’t so hard after all.</p><p>Felix was looking at both of them, wearing an awkward smile.        “We were thinking about lemonade today?”  He said instead of Chan and the other nodded, picking up his pen and started playing with it.</p><p>“We came to study here. Like losers. I didn’t ask for you by the way, Felix was flirting with the young looking boy at the bar.”  Chan started blabbing, obviously setting up a plan. </p><p>Felix’s eyed got wide open then.        “I wasn’t flirting i just….”</p><p>“Asked about Minho so you could talk to the boy. Come on.” Chan rolled his eyes and laughed. </p><p>Minho could sense that something was off, but just like the previous time, he followed Chan`s lead and just ran on the flow.</p><p>“Oh is that so? So you have a crush on Jeongin?”  he turned against Felix and shot him a wink.         “He is nice, go on.” </p><p>Felix started to look frustrated and by that Chan couldn’t hold his laughter anymore. He literally burst with it. </p><p> </p><p>He set up a trap for Felix, since the boy was too naive and needed to direct his attention to someone else. So when that morning Felix wanted them to study at that cafe, Chan got an idea to slily let Felix know about Minho’s boyfriend. Why? Because he felt irritated by how confidently Felix was stating that he was going to ask for a date. </p><p> </p><p>“No, that's not the thing.” Felix said, looking up at Minho.       “I was about to ask you…. um, ask you out maybe? Someday?”</p><p>“Me?”  Minho didn’t get it. Chan was an asshole who was ready to run even through his friend for his own fun. Good, fine. Minho was ready to follow if that was what Chan wanted.      “Oh damn, sorry. I thought Jisung mentioned that i actually have a boyfriend. But Jeongin is free tho.” </p><p>“You have a… boyfriend?”  Felix asked, looking completely lost for a moment. </p><p>Chan was sorry for him.          “Told you that the hot ones are always taken. Except for me, i’m always free.”  He said, smiling proudly to his own stupid words. One look at Minho was enough to make him freak out a bit, but he slept with the thought of what they did and as he woke up in the morning…. he felt like the biggest idiot in the world. Which was probably why he wanted to spare Minho the headache of having a boy who was head over heels for him. </p><p>“That’s a bit awkward now.” Minho shrugged and smiled at Felix again, but even tho he kind of felt sorry for the boy, something else was more important for him and he was kind of busy thinking about it.         “More awkward than that would be if we actually had sex before you understand that.” he spoke like an asshole kind of, but who cares. Chan wanted a new Minho to meet. Well, nice to meet you asshole.</p><p>“What an interesting logic.”  Chan said, knowing that Minho probably wanted the same thing - to get rid of the boy who was trying to hook up with him. What was weird now was that Chan couldn’t tell if Minho was angry at him or no, because he looked so serious that it got him confused. Well, he had no idea how Minho was dealing with problems like that, but it felt interesting to listen to his silly explanation. </p><p>The poor Felix looked defeated already, his shoulders dropping down as he released a deep sigh.       “Well, i’m sorry about the note that I gave you yesterday. I didn’t mean to be too…. insistent”</p><p>“Oh don’t worry. The note wasn’t insistent at all.”  Minho replied and tried to compose himself because that was going out of order somehow and Chan was sweetly enjoying his victory from aside. Such a devil.        “Besides it was a bit… not in your style so.. Don’t bother.” </p><p>Felix looked at Chan but he just shrugged simply. The boy frowned but didn’t ask any more questions. He glanced up at Minho shily and simply smiled. </p><p>“I’m sorry again. I’m not a jerk, i swear.”</p><p>“He is really nice.”  Chan agreed with a nod, standing up from the table.      “Which way is the toilet?”  He asked, trying to look clueless, even if he had spotted the black door at the other side of the hall as they entered the cafe earlier. What he wanted to achieve was different and he tried to let Minho know that he had something in mind when he looked at him, raising eyebrows at him. </p><p>Minho`s eyes followed every move of Chan`s body, sensed his tension and something about him was making him ready to follow. Damn it, Chan was streaming so much confidence even in a moment like this and Minho wanted to show the same.</p><p>He owed himself that much if he didn't want to look miserable again. Humiliated, someone weak.</p><p>No he wasn’t.</p><p>He was the new Minho who just met Chan.</p><p>“Follow me.”  he said with a sly smile on his lips and turned around quickly, having that uncomfortable feeling in his stomach that was freaking him out, having his heart racing into his chest and mind full of accusations and questions. What was he doing? Who he was trying to mislead? Chan or simply himself?</p><p>Maybe he was about to make another mistake but when Chan followed, Minho took the lead. He wasn’t sure what Chan`s plan was, but he blocked his mind for anything else and focused over himself. Over the person who he wanted to be. The confidence that he wanted to show no matter how fake it was at the moment. Damn, if he could he would run back home and cry, but damn it he couldn’t be that weak.</p><p>He made a huge mistake last night, he uncovered too much. He kind of got rejected by Chan when he offered his friendship but Chan said he moved on already. </p><p>What was left for them then?</p><p>To meet again and click together or separate for good.</p><p>Minho wasn’t ready for another goodbye.</p><p> </p><p>He lead Chan to the toilet and opened the door for him. His heart promised to jump out of his chest, but he covered that nervousness with a smile when he turned against Chan.</p><p>“Here you go, handsome.Have a good time.” </p><p>“Is it going to be bad to ask you in? I actually wanted to ask you for something.”  Chan was always having tricks in his pocket, no matter what the situation was. If he wanted a moment alone with Minho, he was going to get it. Since he was a selfish asshole, of course. He stepped in and walked to the mirrored wall, checking his hair there. </p><p>“This is very inappropriate, i barely know you”  Minho kept on playing, even if Chan`s request sounded a bit challenging, but he followed again when he took a step in, still holding the door open.        “Are you asking every handsome boy to make you company in the toilets like this?” </p><p>“I do.”  Chan replied, turning around to face Minho. He rested his hands and butt against the sink behind and smiled at the other.        “Since you kind of rejected my friend, we could set up a date for him.”  He said, coming up with something fast, just because he really had no plans of what he really wanted to do.          “You said that your bartender friend is free? What if …. we make sure that they can meet somewhere someday? They might end up liking each other and if they do then me and you, we will just magically disappear from the scene.”</p><p>Minho was a step away from laughing at this bullshit. What was Chan doing now? Making up plans just to ask him out? Who was more pathetic now?</p><p>That kind of gave Minho more confidence and he released the long held laughter out. </p><p>“Wow, what a great friend you are. Breaking your friend`s hopes for me, but finding him a new victim right away. But anyway, it sounds like fun to me. Maybe we can get them drunk and lock them into a dark room to deal with each other. One friend tricked me to follow into a dark room like that once, it was completely successful. I almost lost my virginity there.” </p><p>Chan didn’t like the sound of that. When was that? What a stupid plan to get two people to get laid. He couldn’t even hold his frustration for a moment. But as he processed the words, the frown that was about to form on his face got washed away by curiosity. </p><p>Was Minho talking about him now? </p><p>Chan’s ears went on fire. Damn, Minho was good. </p><p> </p><p>“That must be some sly bastard.”   Chan commented, looking at the other and a moment later he laughed, remembering that crazy night. Yes, that was a breaking point. His biggest and bravest action. He couldn’t clearly remember his own intentions back then, but both of them were horny virgins. And Chan had lied that he was drunk so he could manage getting Minho somewhere. What a stupid plan to get two people to get laid, indeed.         “It’s bad that you didn’t lose your virginity there i guess. The guy probably felt sad.”</p><p>“Oh i was as well. I really wanted it.”  Minho replied without any regret , but acted cool when he rolled his eyes away from Chan and acted like a total jerk.        “Anyway. Someone else took care of that instead. And then another one and then... another. Whatever, i bet that friend was stupid enough to never try again. His loss right?” </p><p>“Totally.”  Chan said with a sarcastic smile plastered on his face. He got it now, Minho was going to be a bitch now and show him what he actually lost. If that was the case, Chan had many stories to tell so he could return the favor.       “I can give Felix a tip how to flirt. I tried doing it when he wanted to hit on you, but I can try harder this time. I had this feeling that i don’t wanna watch Felix with you. Ask me why”  He added, narrowing his eyes at Minho.</p><p>The other took the challenged without even questioning it.</p><p>He leaned against the doorframe and smirked back at Chan. </p><p>“And why?”</p><p>“I felt like you were paying more attention to the stranger who came with him.”   Chan replied, rising his eyebrows knowingly. What the fuck was that now? Were they going to play hide and seek now? Bluffing and talking as if both of them didn’t know where the truth was lying. </p><p>“I like strangers.” Minho replied, hiding the thrill that those words brought into his body. Damn it, Chan was good at that game. He looked so damn sexy right now, rested against the sink, staring at him with that hungry look of his, speaking so quiet and hot. Shit… Minho was falling for this so bad that it was crazy.        “Especially those who can’t take their eyes off of me. Tell me, stranger… Am i making you excited?”</p><p>“As much as i like to ruin relationships…”  Chan replied, getting amazed by that side of Minho. Since when he became that bold? Talking as if he didn’t even care about his black haired fucker. That was definitely a way to provoke him, he figured.       “....I will keep my thoughts for myself. So… are we gonna make our friends fuck or what?”</p><p>“Oh well why not, right? At least someone must get fucked by a stranger” Minho kept on going and laughed at that comment.       “What’s the plan?”</p><p>Chan shrugged.      “Maybe we can set up a date at that club… Desire? i like the music there and the Dj is a good friend of mine. Let's meet there on Friday. At 10pm?”</p><p>“Wow, you are arranging dates with a taken man, Friday night is always a busy one. You know, for romance and a lot of sex.” Minho replied but shrugged anyway.       “But it’s for a good cause so… Maybe i will come.”</p><p>“The things we do for our friends, right? You owe Felix that.”  Chan replied and pulled away from the sink, stepping slowly in the direction of the door where Minho stood. He looked so cocky, wearing his sexy working outfit, looking like a mess, but in the same time that casual look of his was something that reminded Chan of their past…. he got reminded of the times when Minho would sneak him out of his house so they could go to the closest park and get wasted. Jisung was always the first kid to faint, but in the mornings they all looked the same - pale and wasted. Minho used to sneak in closer to Chan, get him to hug him and used to take naps like that, pressed to him. It was different now, and Chan felt like he lost the game that he started to play that morning. Minho beat him like a pro. </p><p>He smiled when he reached Minho who was blocking the way. And as the other didn’t move, Chan got even closer, reaching for the door handle behind him and held it tight for a moment. The close distance of the other made him thrilled but he just smiled, melting by the look that Minho gave him when he turned to look at him. </p><p> </p><p>It was a short silent moment that Chan used to take in from Minho’s stunning looks.       “You beat me this time.”  He mumbled, biting his bottom lip. </p><p>“Remember this Channy. You are not the only one who changed through the years. Dare to come close and get to know me and you will be surprised with who i became after you left.” Minho replied challengingly even tho his heart was bursting into his chest. But Chan was close now, close enough to feel him and Minho wanted to show him the new him. Damn it, he wanted Chan to feel so much thrilled by this to keep going.</p><p>“I have my secrets as well.”   Was what Chan replied before making his final move. He dared to put his free hand on Minho’s waist and touched him so casually, pressing him a bit harder by the doorframe.         “Let’s not be too daring now… someone might see and feel jealous over you.”  He shot Minho a wink and pulled away, hiding not only the wide smile that wanted to creep on his lips but also the fucked up way that his heart was beating fast like he was a teen again. He left the toilet first, fixing his clothes and just walked away.</p><p>And Minho spend a moment there to rethink his actions and what just happened.</p><p>Chan threw a challenge, Chan made him feel like a jelly once again, leaving him to hang there on that place when he let him feel close before he walked away again.</p><p>Damn it Minho might be crazy but he loved the feeling that Chan left in him today. What was that? Were they actually flirting?</p><p>Was that their fresh start?</p><p>What about their friendship then? Was it all gone?</p><p>It was, it all faded away five years ago and what they had now? Passion like Jisung predicted?</p><p>Passion for each other?</p><p>Was Chan feeling the same way or he suddenly unlocked his playboy needs for him? Was it born just now? That feeling to have Minho weak in the knees for himself or he was keeping it from years ago and now it just exploded?</p><p>Damn it, Minho was shaking like a leaf but he knew one thing…</p><p>He wasn’t ready to back off until he finds all the secrets that Chan claimed to have hidden. </p><p>And with the thought of that Minho started to prepare for this Friday night when he was about meet Chan.</p><p> </p><p>*****************</p><p> </p><p>Minho was standing before the big mirror in his own room, staring at the way he looked tonight. </p><p>Was he crazy or something?</p><p>Was he a liar?</p><p>A cheater?</p><p> </p><p>It was Friday already, even tho the previous days passed way too slow for him to handle. Chan had never came to the cafe through these days, making Minho even more confused and impatient.</p><p>He might be a fool to do this, but damn it BangChan left something in him that he wanted to feel again. That feeling to have him close like this.</p><p>No, Minho didn’t plan to step over the line and do something stupid. He just wanted Chan back, to start on new with him, to have him close. Just that.</p><p>But no matter how pure his intentions for the night were, he still told Changbin that he was going out with colleagues, which wasn’t really a lie because Jeongin would be there and it was kind of all for him and Felix to hookup, or that was what Chan said.</p><p>Changbin was never against those meetings, since he was doing the same, so he agreed and just asked for Minho to call when he goes back home and assure him that he was okay.</p><p>Minho agreed. Why?</p><p>Because he believed that nothing bad would happen this night.</p><p>He kept his eyes on himself at the mirror and started to hesitate again. Was it too much? How was he supposed to dress up for a meeting like this?</p><p>He chose a pair of leather pants that were nicely sticking around his firm legs and a loosen vest that was uncovering a lot of skin from the sides. He fixed his hair, even tho he was doing that really rare, since he was a lazy one, let his bangs to fall on his forehead a bit casually even tho every hair had it’s own place.  Damn it, it was too much for just a night out with Chan. </p><p>He was rethinking the change of his outfit when he heard the door opening and loudly closing after a moment and that completely panicked him. No, he had never shared with Jisung what he did with Chan on the phone, not even that he met him in the cafe the morning after, but Jisung was smart enough to sense that something was going on.</p><p>He was often asking if everything was okay in work and college, he was staring at Minho like he was a criminal sometimes, throwing weak jokes about how different he looked these days and how happy he actually was. Was he really?</p><p> </p><p>Minho couldn’t find some difference in himself or maybe he wasn’t looking closely , because his heart was flipping every time when the thought of Chan was crossing his mind, reminding him of that  morning when Chan was daring again, being so close that Minho could feel his breath against his face while he was speaking. Damn it, Minho didn’t have to let that emotion embrace him, but he kind of did that when he created a whole scenario of lies for why he wasn’t in a mood to have sex with Changbin the previous day.</p><p>He was wrong, he knew. Jisung said it right, even if he and Chan let the passion take control over them nothing good would come out of this because they were born to be friends. Somewhere on the way they lost that feeling, but damn it how could they replace it with something else without making mistakes?</p><p>They couldn’t, wouldn’t. They would mess up everything and Minho didn’t want this. He simply wanted Chan back in his life, was it that wrong?</p><p>“Are you going out?” he heard Jisung speak and rolled his eyes aside to find his friend rested against the doorframe, rolling his eyes all over him to check him out.</p><p>In that moment Minho felt wrong again. Could he share that he was going out with Chan?</p><p>“You look like a nice fuck, are you going out with Changbin?”</p><p>Shit…</p><p>Jisung was a fucking snake. </p><p>He looked like a nice fuck Jisung said and Minho felt it uneasy to confess right now. But to lie that he was going out with his boyfriend when Jisung was close to Changbin and could ever ask would be a stupid move.</p><p>So he just exhalled.</p><p>“Oh come on, i just put some old pants and a vest, don’t overreact.” he replied instead and turned around to grab his phone and wallet from the night stand and just leave before Jisung gets suspicious again.         “I will have a drink or two with Jeongin and come home. That’s it.”</p><p>“Is it?” Jisung asked, but he didn’t look convinced at all.        “Since when you put so much effort for just a drink or two with a colleague?”</p><p>“So much effort? Please, just some old stuff” Minho really tried to sound casual, but damn it his heart promised to burst. </p><p>Why was he doing this now? Lying to his own best friend for doing nothing wrong. That made no sense, but maybe he didn’t want Jisung to be left with the wrong impression. </p><p>Why he didn’t invite him then?</p><p>Shit, Minho felt so confused right now that he wanted to blow. Why was he that nervous?</p><p>“I gotta go, see you tomorrow i guess” he added fast and hurried up to escape the room but Jisung blocked the way and that made Minho stop on his way and just wait for it. Jisung wasn’t a fool and he knew well that something was off even more when Minho was acting like a kid that just got busted in a crime.</p><p>“Don’t do something stupid, okay?”he asked and Minho simply nodded his head.    “And don’t ruin your perfect relationship for a useless hook up.”</p><p>What?</p><p>“God, what are you talking about?” Minho released a nervous laughter and pushed his friend off of the doorway and passed him by, moving fast to the front door to put his shoes and prepare to leave. Damn, Jisung was like a hunter, following him just to make him even more nervous.       “I told you, it’s just a casual going out with a friend, don’t be a freak.”</p><p>“No one looks like this for a friend. Just saying.” Jisung smiled ironically.     “And have fun. I guess i will call Chan to come by, if he is not busy as well tonight.”</p><p>What the fuck…?</p><p> </p><p>Minho could swear that Jisung was reading his mind probably or he had some magical powers to know everything, but Minho could swear that Jisung was aware that he was going out with Chan.</p><p>Was Chan the traitor? He doubted it and still…</p><p>“What else he could do. I bet he is gonna die on his couch with chips and beer.” he replied randomly like a loser and when he was done with his shoes, he looked up to see Jisung smirking down at him.      “What?”</p><p>“Nothing. Have fun.” he added and Minho wanted to really abandon all of this and just go to bed. </p><p>That feeling that Jisung left in him was eating him alive and he really had the need to share. Okay, maybe not now, maybe tomorrow, but he needed to tell someone or else he was about to go crazy.</p><p>These days were tough and Minho found himself thinking about Chan more than he had ever did. Maybe that was normal right? After all he had a plan of his own, a plan to take Chan back for himself and Jisung of course. </p><p>But Jisung was different, he accepted Chan on the way he was, he forgave him fast and Chan had nothing else to do but love him again.</p><p>But Minho was different. He realized that what they had would never come back so he wanted to create something new.</p><p>And for the good cause he had to act different. Like a new person meeting a complete stranger and making him part of his life for good this time.</p><p>Yes…</p><p>That was what he was about to do. </p><p>“I definitely will.” was what he said before he left the apartment and all the confusion and hesitations he had inside.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Another update here as well! We have decided to post everywhere since we were lazy lately! anyway, enjoy this update &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>